The dead game
by XcheschireCat
Summary: Et si Sophia n'était pas morte dans la forêt mais était tombée sur un autre groupe. Histoire revisitée depuis la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

 **Salut,**

 **C'est ma première fanfiction, je suis super stressée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire mais surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires que je puisses m'améliorer. Je sais que l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort, je fais de mon mieux mais dites le moi si c'est trop insupportable je corrigerai au mieux les chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **XcheschireCat**

* * *

« Nous autres civilisations savons maintenant que nous sommes mortel. »

Paul Valéry

.

C'était une décharge à ciel ouvert ou des dizaines de kilomètres de voitures s'étendaient, de loin un observateur non informé aurait pu pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un embouteillage comme l'on en voit tout les jours aux abords des grandes villes. La réalité était beaucoup moins banal car en s'approchant le même observateur aurait vu que les voitures étaient pleine de bagages mis à la va vite mais il aurait aussi vu l'immobilisme des engins de métal vide de leurs conducteurs. Le sol était jonché de débris issu des valises à moitié défaite, des ballots arrimés aux carrosseries des voitures laissés à l'abandon depuis des semaines se confondant dans le paysage l'on pouvais voir errer les êtres à l'origine de ce capharnaüm. Les walkers, puisque c'est ainsi que les survivants les nommaient, déambulaient lentement entre les carcasses de métal dans une recherche inlassable de nourriture. Parmi toute cette débauche de destruction et de mort trois personnes contrastaient avec le paysage, attendant que leur nourriture chauffe autour faible feu de camp.

\- Nom de Dieu, qu'es-ce que c'est long. Tu ne peux pas faire chauffer plus vite, s'exclama un jeune homme d'origine asiatique affalé sur le capot d'un gros pick-up la tête vers le bas.

\- Je t'en prie très cher, faisons un grand feu de joie au milieu des rôdeurs peut-être voudront-ils nous faire part de leurs connaissances concernant la meilleure cuisson des flageolets périmés. C'était un homme assis a côté du feu en train de donner des coups de pics dans une boîte de conserve posé sur les braises qui lui répondit.

\- Mais j'ai faim Willy, si ça continue mon estomac va s'auto-digérer et je vais finir rongé de l'intérieur par l'acide, geignit le plus jeune en se redressant, ça y est je me sens partir.

\- Si au moins tu pouvais mourir en silence, tu me comblerais de joie. Et ne m'appelle pas Willy, la larve, tu dois le respect à tes aînés. Il est vrai que l'homme assis se rapprochait de la soixantaine, les cheveux poivré sel bien taillé, le visage marqué par des rides mais conservant un charme certain. Ses yeux noir perçant se posant sur son interlocuteur qui ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, habitué à ce genre de chamaillerie

\- Alors grand-père c'est prêt ? Insista l'impertinent en se redressant.

En réponse il reçut une boîte de conserve lancée à toute vitesse en plein sur le thorax l'éclaboussant au passage.

\- Voilà gamin et amène en une à Lyra, histoire de servir à quelque chose. Lui dit Wilhelm un sourire goguenard accroché au visage, fier de son lancé.

Dans un soupire résigné le plus jeune se leva et se dirigea vers un camion de marchandise où l'on pouvait voir une personne assise en tailleur sur le toit, les derniers rayons du soleil lui réchauffant le dos. Habillement le porteur de nourriture se hissa jusqu'au poste d'observation pour tendre une conserve vers la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir à coté. Le repas débuta en silence détendu chacun laissant ses pensées vagabonder, Milo réfléchissait à la situation, sur comment il en était arrivé à manger une boîte de conserve tiède sur le toit d'un camion au milieu d'un embouteillage géant au sud d'Atlanta.

Tout avait commencé quand il était à l'aéroport pour une escale de quelques heures avant de reprendre un vol vers Toronto. Il était en train de nettoyer dans l'avion avec ses collègues steward quand il avait entendu des gens hurler et des coups de feu. Le personnel de l'avion avait pensé à une attaque terroriste mais dans la cohue impossible d'avoir des détails, chacun racontaient des chose sans queue ni tête. Dans les salles d'embarquement tout le monde se bousculaient, cherchant à sortir, certain à monter dans les avions mais les vols avaient été bloqué. C'est quand il avait vu un rôdeur surgir devant lui et mordre une jeune femme que Milo avait compris que la situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait voulu se diriger vers une sortie de secours mais il y avait trop de geeks entre lui et la porte, il avait pensé que s'il restait trop longtemps sans bouger il finirait rapidement en tartare pour zombie. Le jeune homme c'était alors dirigé vers les toilettes du personnel dans l'espoir qu'elles soit vide et qu'il puisse attendre la fin de ce carnage en se faisant tout petit. Cependant une fois enfermer dans l'étroite cabine il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il avait eue quand il senti les monstres pousser contre la porte pour l'attraper. Milo s'était alors résigné a mourir dans ces toilettes (ce qui était selon lui un horrible outrage a sa personne) quand il avait entendu quelqu'un siffler au-dessus de lui. C'était Lyra qui était cachée dans les faux plafonds et qui lui tendait la main pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre. Elle l'avait conduit dans la pièce des objets trouvés par les canalisations ou il avait pu rencontrer Wilhelm et Wolfgang l'énorme chien de Lyra. Plus tard ils avaient pu sortir non sans mal de l'aéroport et c'étaient dirigés vers le sud en s'éloignant le plus possible d'Atlanta qui fourmillait de rôdeurs malgré l'armée. C'était Lyra et Wilhelm qui avaient absolument voulu quitter la ville alors que lui ne souhaitait que se rendre dans les camps de réfugier mais le vieil homme lui avait démontré par a + b que ces camps étaient des cibles faciles et qu'ils devaient éviter les grands rassemblements. Il n'avait pas eu tort songeait Milo en se rappelant des bombardements qui avaient eu lieu sur la ville, quand la voix de la jeune femme assise à coté le sorti de ses penséés.

\- Demain il faudra que l'on aille voir du coté de Senoia, c'est une petite ville. Il y aura peut-être encore de quoi manger qui ne soit pas cette horreur, l'informa Lyra avec son accent slave en désignant la conserve à moitié vide.

\- Je suis bien d'accord en plus quand je dors à coté de de Wilhelm j'ai l'impression d'être près d'une usine a gaz, c'est pas humain.

\- Le bon coté des fayots... soupira la femme l'aire faussement pensive, je suis sure que si tu approches une flamme trop près il va finir en combustion spontanée.

\- Avec des trucs comme ça il faut pas s'étonner que les gens te prennent pour une dingue.

\- C'est pas comme si on en voyait beaucoup des gens par ici, et puis Willy est bien pire. C'est toi le seul membre sain d'esprit de notre groupe.

\- Eh bien on est mal barré alors... lui répondit Milo avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour observer le ciel pour manger sa conserve en essayant de faire un maximum de bruits de mastication.

Lyra continua son observation en pensant à la journée de demain, un long parcours en foret les attendaient avant d'atteindre Senoia. Une fois là-bas il faudrait trouver de la nourriture mais aussi des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver qui n'allait pas tarder à s'annoncer. Elle était inquiète pour ses deux compagnons de route qui étaient à peu près aussi à l'aise dans la nature d'un poisson dans le désert.

La nuit s'annonçait calme, l'avantage d'avoir un groupe aussi réduit était qu'ils pouvaient facilement passer inaperçu. Un léger bruit de pas lui indiqua que Wolfgang revenait de son tour quotidien, en effet le berger du Caucase avait pris l'habitude de patrouiller autour du campement et de revenir les prévenir en cas de danger, comme une horde de geeks affamés. L'énorme chien de 80 kilos n'était dangereux que s'il y avait une menace en face mais il se transformait en véritable peluche dès que l'on commençait à le caresser. Le chien se coucha suffisamment près des braises pour avoir un peu de chaleur en sachant que dans la nuit sa maîtresse viendrait dormir près de lui.

Lorsque le jour se leva Wilhelm avait pris le relais dans la surveillance et se préparait à réveiller les dormeurs à sa manière, c'est à dire balancer de l'eau sur les parties de Milo pour pouvoir dire qu'il fait encore pipi au lit, et attendre que les plaintes du jeune réveil Lyra. Il avait essayé UNE fois de réveiller Lyra avec le même style de méthode et avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il c'était passé il c'était retrouvé au sol, immobilisé par une clé de bras depuis il la réveillait de loin ou attendait qu'elle le fasse seule ce qui n'était jamais très long.

L'équipe partie donc en direction de Senoia, comptant parmi eux un Milo grommelant sur son sort et pestant sur les groupes de tarés qui tentait de le noyer dans son sommeil. Lyra en tête menait le groupe vers l'ouest armé d'un arc et d'une dizaine de flèches dans son carquois. Elle portait un long manteau noir élimé qui lui arriver aux chevilles, un pantalon cargo kaki et une paire de rangers. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient nattés en tresses serrées le long de son crâne, lui dégageant la vue. Elle avait un tomawak accroché à la ceinture et un six coups vingt-deux millimètres sur la hanche gauche. Son pas était silencieux, elle était dans son élément dans la forêt contrairement aux deux hommes qui marchaient plus bruyamment en se disputant sur la jeunesse décadente toujours perdus dans les jeux vidéo, dixit Wilhelm. Milo soutenait le point de vue que les jeux vidéo et autres films SF l'avaient grandement aidé à se préparer à l'apocalypse zombie. Le débat tourna court avec l'arrivée de quelques walkers, Milo saisi sa machette pour la planter violemment dans la tête de la morte en face de lui.

\- Super je suis recouvert de jus de geeks, à tout les coups je vais choper une maladie. C'est possible ça doc ?

\- Pour la dernière fois Milo je suis docteur en mathématiques pas en médecine, mais si tu attrapes quelque chose je me porte volontaire pour t'achever, histoire que tu cesses de pleurnicher. Répondit le vieil homme en s'occupant de deux morts, très intéressé par sa personne, avec un couteau de chasse.

\- Trop d'amour doc, ça me touche. J'ai toujours su que tu tenaisà moi.

\- Si tu veux être encore plus touché tu peux tâter de mon couteau, moi ça me fera des vacances gamin. Wilhelm lui secoua le dit couteau juste sous le nez pour assurer ses propos.

\- Je...

\- Chut !

\- Merde Lyra, tu viens de couper ma super réplique, le grand-père ne s'en serait pas remis.

\- Y a quelqu'un qui a crié, écoutez ! Leur intima la jeune femme.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard un autre cri retenti mais très fort. C'était un cri aigu de jeune femme ou d'enfant, assez proche, suivi de grognement de geeks. Wolfgang talonné de près par Lyra partirent en direction du bruit sans crier gare, l'arc bien en bien pour la femme, prêt à tuer toute personne se mettant entre elle et la source du cri. Wilhelm et Milo se jetèrent un regard, puis le plus jeune haussa les épaules comme signe d'impuissance face à la marche à suivre quand le plus âgé se mit sur les traces de la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez avoir ma peau a vous deux, soupira le jeune homme avant de l'élancer lui aussi.

Il trouva la source de l'agitation, Milo pouvait voir ses compagnons aux prises avec quelques rôdeurs. Il senti lui même une main s'abattre sur son épaule et se retournât prestement machette a la main pour abattre la créature. Le geek qui fut dans un autre temps un homme blond vêtu d'un costard dégageait une odeur putride de décomposition avancée, probablement un des premiers à être mort songea l'asiatique avant de lui donner un coup à la tête.

Lyra abattait le dernier geek d'un coup de hache bien placé avant de se pencher vers la source du cri. C'était une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux blond-roux coupé au-dessus des épaules. Elle était étalée au sol et poussait des cris plaintifs en se tenant le bras ou l'on pouvait discerner nettement une morsure juste sous le coude.

Lyra poussa un énorme soupire, tout ça pour rien la gamine était condamnée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un de moins

Chapitre deux : Un de moins

Wilhelm ne pensait pas être une personne particulièrement sensible. Avant l'apocalypse il travaillait dans les mathématiques à l'université d'Oxford, il évitait les gens qui selon lui étaient tous les idiots qui ne méritaient pas son attention. Non pas que l'homme ne savait pas se comporter correctement en société, simplement il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des courbettes et des sourires hypocrites. Dans l'université il était connu pour sa verve et ses propos acerbes qui avait fait pleurer plus d'un étudiant et renvoyer les doyens dans leurs bureaux le nez bas. L'homme de science ne c'était jamais intéressé aux gens, c'était pour cela qu'il aimait les mathématiques et les calculs. Cependant en cet instant quand il vit cette gamine étendue au sol il ressenti le besoin d'agir pour l'aider, même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait reconnu à voix haute. Il avait bien vu la morsure sur son bras mais il pensait quand même pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Lyra prends la gamine, on se casse ! Paniqua Milo en voyant d'autres walkers arriver, attirés par le bruit.

\- Ça sers à rien elle est mordue, elle en a plus pour longtemps. La jeune femme était penchée sur la fillette qui ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de leur présence à cause de la panique et la douleur.

\- Merde on n'a pas le temps de pinailler, on va pas la laisser là pour crever de toute manière alors autant la prendre avec nous et fissa; il y en a d'autres arrivent. Le ton de Wilhelm ne laissait pas place à la discution c'est pourquoi Lyra attrapa les mains de l'enfant et le pencha pour la charger sur son épaule droite comme un sac à patate. Sa main gauche retenait les jambe de la fille et elle serrait sa hache de la droite, elle se mit alors à courir dans la forêt loin des rôdeurs.

\- On va … pas … tenir … le rythme … longtemps, s'essouffla rapidement Milo en abattant un geek à sa porté.

\- J'ai vu sur la carte qu'il y avait des fermes dans le coin, on peut d'abriter dans l'un d'elle. La seule femme du groupe ne semblait pas dérangée plus que ça par sa charge et continuait de courir sans trop de peine.

Wilhelm allait faire part de son approbation quand il se senti entraîner vers le sol, il se retrouva face contre terre son couteau quelques mètres plus loin. Une main lui enserra la cheville et il senti une mâchoire se refermer sur cette dernière.

\- Merde Willy … Milo attrapa les cheveux du rôdeur vautré au sol près du vieil homme avant de lui donner un coup de machette sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Aller Papy ! Pas le temps de lambiner comme tu l'as dit.

\- Ma cheville... j'ai été mordu. Sa voix tremblait un peu et son souffle était erratique à cause de la panique, l'idée de mourir de manière précoce semblait lui paralyser l'esprit.

Milo se pencha rapidement pour voir ça de plus près, avant de le rassurer. Le cuire de la boots avait empêché les dents du rôdeur de passer mais il fallait qu'ils continuent de courir s'ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre le camp des morts.

À peine une minute plus tard ils étaient sorti de la forêt et se dirigeaient vers une vieille grange a l'abandon dans une clairière. Lyra menait le groupe toujours avec son fardeau sur l'épaule, elle entra la première dans le bâtiment silencieux et entendit les deux hommes du groupe barricader l'entrée.

\- Le grenier à foin semble solide, on peut grimper on sera plus en sécurité en hauteur, les informa Lyra toujours pragmatique alors que Milo reprenait son souffle et que Wilhelm vérifiait sa cheville par lui-même.

Elle posa la jeune fille à terre qui se laissa faire complètement pétrifiée de peur et alla faire le tour pour vérifier que tout était bien sécurisé. Le morceau de tissu sur le bras de la fillette se teintait doucement de sang, la morsure ne semblait pas très profonde mais elle n'en était pas moins grave.

\- Écoute gamine tu grimpes là-haut, nous on te suit et on verra ce que l'on peut faire pour toi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête n'osant pas prononcer un mot. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mourir et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que sa maman soit là, après tout sa maman était toujours là quand ça n'allait pas. La voix du plus âgé de la bande la sortie de ses pensées.

\- Aller Poil de Carotte, ouvres la voie je reste derrière si tu tombes.

\- Et moi alors tu t'en fous si je tombe, se plaignit Milo, la dernière fois je me suis ramassé la gueule dans la boue et tu t'es contenté de te marrer en me regardant.

Le mathématicien lui jeta un regard blasé avant de s'engager sur l'échelle après la fillette. Lyra passa dernière en portant, dieu seul sait comment, son chien sur le dos. Après quoi, avec Milo, elle tira l'échelle vers le haut afin d'être certaine que les walkers ne puissent pas les suivre. Pendant ce temps Wilhelm avait couché l'enfant sur des bottes de paille recouvertes d'une bâche et examinait son bras.

\- Je pense que si on le coupe de suite elle pourra peut-être survire, après tout ça ne doit pas faire dix minutes qu'elle est mordue mais il faut se dépêcher. Chuchota-t-il en revenant près de ses compagnons.

\- C'est risqué mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, alors c'est parti. Qui ici a des notions de boucherie ?

La remarque cynique de Milo n'avait bien heureusement pas était entendu par la jeune fille qui continuait de paniquer. Les trois adultes se retournèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent de rester bien allongé, elle vit l'asiatique du groupe enlever sa ceinture. Cela eut pour effet de lui rappeler son père quand il était ivre et qu'il s'en prenait à sa mère, instinctivement elle chercha la sortie la plus proche où endroit où elle pourrait se faufiler. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement l'homme qui l'avait examiné revint vers elle pour lui tenir ferment les épaules.

-Tant fait pas gamine, on va faire notre possible pour te sortir de là, mais ça va faire mal. Il va falloir que tu restes forte mais aussi que tu fasses le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer nos amis les rôdeurs. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Milo avait fait attention de parler doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, en même temps il plaçait sa ceinture serrée au-dessus du coude gauche de la fille. Puis il prit un morceau de bois qui traînait au sol, le recouvrit de tissu puis le donna a la fillette.

-Pour que tu puisses mordre dedans, précisa-il devant son regard interrogatif.

Pendant ce temps Lyra avait sorti une petite scie de son sac, l'avait nettoyé et badigeonné d'alcool (une flasque de vodka qu'elle gardait pour les coups durs). Elle se dirigea vers la patiente et Milo tenait le bras contaminé pour qu'il reste tendu. Lyra commença donc à scier en y mettant toute sa force afin de rapidement mettre fin au calvaire de la gamine. Son cri était étouffé par le bout de bois dans lequel elle mordait mais restait quand même insupportable pour les personnes présentes. Rapidement elle s'évanouit à cause de la douleur, Wilhelm vérifia qu'elle respirait correctement et plaça une écharpe pliée sous sa tête pour la surélever un peu.

De son côté Lyra avait fini mais il lui fallait encore être sûre que la fille ne se vide pas de son sang. La seule chose qui pouvait agir était les pansements anti-hémorragiques qu'elle avait pri dans les stocks de l'armée au début de l'épidémie. C'était des pansements conçus pour limiter la perte de sang, très utilisé par les soldats sur les zones de guerre. Elle ne pouvait les laisser que quelques heures après quoi il lui faudrait trouver une autre solution, elle tira une caisse vers elle pour caler le bras un peu en hauteur. Pour le moment la fillette était vivante mais savoir si elle le resterait était une autre question.

\- Ça y est, fini ! J'ai toujours su que j'aurais fais un super toubib.

\- Ha pas moi j'ai gardé les yeux fermés tout du long. T'es sure que je peux les ouvrir ? Milo était tendu à l'extrême le teint un peu pâle et semblait prêt à prendre la fuite si le bras au sol se décidait à s'en prendre à sa personne.

\- Ho putain on se croirait dans 127 heures, je crois que je vais gerber, sur ces bonnes paroles le jeune homme s'éloignât rendre son déjeuné.

\- Il va falloir aller chercher des médicaments et de quoi refermer la plaie comme il faut si on veut qu'elle ait une chance se s'en tirer. Wilhelm semblait beaucoup s'impliquer pour l'état de la jeune fille même si il évitait de le trop le montrer.

\- Oui c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, mais pour les heures à venir les pansements vont tenir. Il faut que l'on trouve du fil pour ligaturer les vaisseaux, mais aussi des antibiotiques, des pansements stériles, des poches pour lui faire passer du sérum phy pour qu'elle ne se déshydrate pas. L'idéal serait de pouvoir lui transfuser du sang mais je suis pas médecin, on pas le matos et on connaît pas son groupe sanguin.

\- Ça va tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sortie pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais fait. Tu sais dans la marine anglaise au XIXème c'était souvent des bouchers qui embarquaient comme médecin sur les bateaux de guerre alors bon, une biologiste dans une grange à foin c'est pas si terrible.

\- En effet tu es très rassurant, lui répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, après il faut pas étonner que le monde parte en couilles. Mais enfin tout ça pour dire que rien n'est gagné. Lyra se pencha et ramassa le bras tombé au sol. Es-tu intéressé par une main supplémentaire ? Elle est parfaite pour se gratter dans le dos ou dans toutes autres zones inaccessibles. Lui proposa la jeune femme comme une présentatrice de télé-achat.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je m'en servirais pour mettre des claques à distance, je suis sûr que Milo appréciera.

\- Que j'apprécierais quoi ? Et sinon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme encore un peu pâle. Beurk, Lyra je t'en prie arrête de tapoter la tête de Wolfie avec le bras de la gamine c'est vachement glauque.

-Ce qu'on fait, ma petite larve, on va vers Brooks qui est plus près que la Senoia, il y a une clinique indiquée sur la carte. On va prendre des médocs pendant que le grand-père reste surveille la gosse.

Wilhelm grommela face au surnom utilisé mais acquiesça à l'exposé du plan. Il leur proposa cependant de laisser une partie de leurs affaires dans la grange pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer plus facilement. Il avait été décidé que Wolfgang resterait avec la blessée, il serait plus utile à Wilhelm si il y avait une attaque de rôdeurs.

Lyra prit son sac en bandoulière et le vida des affaires superflues pour l'expédition, elle ne garda que des balles pour son revolver et ses outils pour forcer les portes. Elle ajusta ses armes et se tourna vers Milo qui finissait de coincer une arme à feu, qu'il avait prit à un des vigiles de l'aéroport, dans son pantalon.

\- Fait gaffe à pas te tirer dans les fesses par accident, je refuse de te soigner pour un truc pareil, l'averti la kazakhe.

\- Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression d'être votre souffre-douleur à toi et Willy ? En plus je sais que tu n'attends que ça pour voir mon incroyable fessier finement galbé par des heures de marche intensive, lui répondit Milo, piqué au vif dans son orgueil . Au fait je sais que ça peut paraître sans importance pour des sociopathes comme vous mais est-ce qu'on sait au moins comment elle s'appelle la gamine ?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu as l'aire de sous-entendre je lui ai demandé quand je l'ai examiné, répondit le seul docteur de la pièce (bien que ce ne soit pas en médecine), et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Sophia. Sophia Peletier.


	3. Chapter 3 : Promenons nous dans les bois

**Salut,**

 **Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement mais avec la exam de fin d'année ça va être chaud.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre trois : Promenons nous dans les bois

Lyra et Milo étaient sorti de la grange par la fenêtre de l'étage pour que Wilhelm n'ait pas à rebarricader les grandes portes derrière eux. La jeune femme avait abattu avec son arc les trois walkers qui s'agitaient dans la clairière avant de partir en direction du nord-est, vers la petite de Brooks. Ils marchaient en silence, protégé du soleil encore haut dans le ciel par les épaisses branches des arbres. Milo s'efforçait de marcher au même endroit que Lyra devant lui, en laissant ainsi un minimum de traces derrière eux.

Lorsque l'ancien steward avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur la femme qui dirigeait officieusement leur petit groupe il avait appris peu de choses. Entre autres il savait qu'elle était né en URSS mais dans le sud du pays dans la région de l'Altaï mais aussi que avant elle s'occupait des animaux, biologiste ou éthologue, Milo ne savait pas précisément.

Lui-même était américain mais d'origine japonaise et le pays du soleil levant lui manquait cruellement même si en tant que steward il avait l'habitude de beaucoup voyager. Le jeune homme préférait les grandes villes à la campagne, c'est pourquoi il n'était particulièrement à l'aise en ce moment à patauger dans l'eau.

Assez vite ils trouvèrent la route et quelques habitations mais ils n'étaient encore à deux ou trois kilomètres de Brooks. Le duo longeât la route en abattant les rôdeurs trop proches mais aux abords de la ville ils se firent les plus discrets possible. Dans le centre les bâtiments étaient éloignés les uns des autres les laissant malheureusement beaucoup trop à découvert.

Lyra se dirigea vers une ruelle et s'accroupit derrière des poubelles pour faire part de son plan à Milo.

-Il y a une clinique dentaire, c'est le seul endroit dans ce trou paumé où l'on pourra trouver de quoi soigner la gamine. Avec un peu de chance personne n'aura pensé à aller un tour dedans.

\- Y pas une pharmacie dans le coin ? Çe serait pas mal, même mieux qu'un dentiste.

\- Je sais pas, tout n'est pas écrit sur la carte. Le mieux c'est d'aller voir chez l'arracheur de dents et ensuite on pourra faire le tour du patelin pour trouver une pharmacie. Et aussi quelques vivres parce que côté bouffe on commence à être raide. D'après la carte la clinique est juste après un salon de tatouage quand on remonte la grande rue.

C'est donc silencieusement que le duo se remit en marche, en faisant attention aux rôdeurs. Pour le moment ils avaient été chanceux et n'en avaient pas encore vu dans le centre ville.

\- Putain c'est trop calme, ça me fais grave flipper quand c'est comme ça. Tu entends ce silence ? C'est pas normal à tous les coups y une merde qui va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

\- Tout ce que j'entends c'est toi qui essayes de nous faire repérer, chuchota furieusement Lyra.

\- J'y peux rien, j'panique ! Et quand je panique je parle. C'est comme ça. En plus je suis sur que c'est moi qui vais mourir le premier, c'est toujours le gars qui panique qui meurt en premier dans les films. Maintenant que j'y pense je panique encore plus... Milo ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de déblatérer de plus en plus rapidement sur sa possible mort prochaine.

\- Merde Milo, si tu te tais pas c'est moi qui t'en colle une !

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est le silence et le calme. Depuis le début de ce merdier y a toujours du bruit, des gens qui gueulent, des rôdeurs qui grognent, Willy qui me crie dessus. Et là rien, pas un bruit à croire qu'ils se sont tous cassé.

\- Arrête de faire de la parano, moi je trouve ça plutôt bon signe de ne pas entendre de rôdeurs. En plus la clinique est là donc s'il doit y avoir un problème c'est maintenant qu'il va arriver.

\- C'est censé me rassurer que tu me dises ça ? Fit Milo

Lyra ne daigna pas répondre à la dernière question et se dirigea vers la porte. La clinique de feu le docteur Garth Fitzgerald, selon la plaque à l'entrée, n'était pas très grande mais semblait avoir échappé au pillage. Milo se plaça près de la porte et fit le guet pendant que la jeune femme entreprit de forcer la serrure. Un déclic se fit entendre signalant que la porte était ouverte, Lyra se redressa et saisit sa hache bien plus pratique que l'arc dans les lieux confinés.

Doucement ils passèrent par la porte en silence, ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'attente vide avec un comptoir pour la secrétaire une couche de poussière recouvrait le tout. Le reste de la clinique qui comprenait une salle de soins, un bureau et des toilettes était tout aussi vide que l'entrée. Une fois certains que le lieu était sécurisé Lyra se dirigea vers la salle de soins pendant que Milo fouillait le reste en espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile.

Le lieu n'était pas forcément l'idéal pour trouver des médicaments forts mais la région avait été tellement pillé que ça restait leur meilleure chance. La jeune femme entreprit de forcer l'armoire à pharmacie pour prendre quelques anesthésiants mais aussi des flacons de pénicilline. Dans les tiroirs elle prit aussi des kits de sutures stériles ainsi que des seringues. Elle mit le tout dans son sac à bandoulière et quitta la pièce pour trouver Milo, ce dernier était dans le bureau du médecin en train de s'acharner pour ouvrir un tiroir.

\- Alors t'as trouvé quoi d'intéressant ? l'interrogea Lyra

\- J'ai trouvé le saint Graal, la denrée la plus rare de l'apocalypse, fit le jeune homme en interrompant son duel avec le tiroir, il se mit a genoux et sortit un rouleau rose qu'il tendit au-dessus de sa tête. J'ai dû affronter l'horreur des toilettes pour vous ramener ce trésor, ho ma reine. Annonça Milo avec emphase.

\- Pour ton courage, je te sacre Chevalier du Papier Toilette, rit Lyra en prenant un stylo plume qui traînait sur le bureau pour faire les gestes d'adoubement.

\- C'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être ainsi nommé, pour fêter l'événement je te propose de déguster un délice au chocolat sur son lit de caramel agrémenté d'éclat savoureux de noisette. Dit pompeusement Milo en lui tendant une barre chocolaté.

\- Je vois que la prise à été bonne, mais ce serait top si l'on pouvait faire à un tour à la pharmacie du coin. Il nous manque encore du matériel pour perfuser mais aussi des pansements et bandages, j'ai trouvé quelques compresses mais rien de satisfaisant. Et toi pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ce pauvre tiroir ?

\- Il y a de la bouffe dedans, je le sens. Le toubib avait l'air d'avoir un problème de sucre, j'ai trouvé des caches avec des sucreries un peu partout, même dans les toilettes ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc intéressant dans le bureau.

Lyra se dirigea vers le tiroir incriminé, sorti ses outils et au bout de quelques minutes la serrure rendue grâce dans un déclic.

\- Youpi, un tiroir à malice, je dois reconnaître que tu as un sacré flaire Milo.

Le tiroir était rempli de paquets de bonbons, de deux paquets de cigarettes mais cerise sur le gâteau, un flacon de morphine ainsi que les anti-dépresseur/somnifères assez fort. Ce dentiste semblait avoir de gros problèmes d'addiction et de dépression mais c'était une bonne chose pour eux.

\- Cool, je pourrai toujours me reconvertir en cochon truffier ou en chien renifleur. Sinon je crois que c'est bon ici on peut passer à la suite. Fit Milo en sortant du bureau.

Derrière lui Lyra fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait trouver une voiture avant de repartir, une qui de préférence ne consomme pas trop d'essence. Ils sortirent de la clinique, le soleil était déjà bas dehors comme posé sur la ligne d'horizon. Ni Lyra, ni Milo ne semblaient s'inquiéter de la nuit tombant. La première tout simplement parce que le noir ne la gênait pas pour trouver son chemin, après tout elle avait travaillé pendant un quelque temps dans la mine de Myr en Russie. Les conditions de travail y étaient très précaires et elle avait développé une bonne vue dans le noir pendant cette période. Quant à Milo il avait parfaitement confiance dans les capacités de la jeune femme, l'ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre.

Il y avait une pharmacie à quelques rues, ils n'eurent qu'à abattre un rôdeur à moitié piégé sous une voiture. Ce manque de morts mettait Milo très mal à l'aise, quelqu'un semblait avoir fait le ménage récemment ou alors ils avaient tous été attiré plus loin. C'est pour cela que Lyra voyait la nuit comme un avantage, s'il avait des gens ils auraient plus de mal à les voir dans le noir.

La pharmacie avait été pillé mais ils trouvèrent des pansements et des bandages dans des cartons de la réserve. Ils partirent fouiller chacun de leur côté pour trouver des perfusions pour pouvoir hydrater Sophia si elle ne se réveillait pas rapidement.

Lyra se redressa soudainement, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu une voiture dans la rue. Inquiète pour Milo elle retourna sur ses pas mais ne préféra pas l'appeler pour ne pas signaler leur présence. Elle entendit au moins deux hommes entrer dans la boutique, elle s'accroupit alors contre une étagère l'obscurité jouant en sa faveur.

\- Hé Boss regarde ce que j'ai trouvé caché au fond, fit la voix grave d'un homme.

Lyra jeta un coup d'œil et vit l'homme en question traînant Milo derrière lui. Son ami avait la lèvre fendue et semblait s'être pris un coup de poing assez fort pour le mettre momentanément K.O. Un autre homme sorti du groupe, probablement le chef, la russe pensait qu'il y avait environ une dizaine ou une quinzaine d'individus. Ils étaient trop nombreux et trop bien armés pour que Lyra tente quelque chose contre eux. La seule solution qui se présentait aux yeux de la jeune femme était de s'enfuir dans la forêt, mais il fallait qu'elle récupère Milo. Elle réfléchissait à une diversion pour pouvoir soustraire l'asiatique à leur attention. Pour le moment il était couché sur le sol au pied du chef.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Fit l'homme en se penchant pour attraper Milo par les cheveux, c'est vrai qu'il avait une sacrée tignasse, pour exposer son visage. Alors Gamin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a du monde avec toi ? Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas le chef lui donna un violent coupe de pied dans les cotes.

Milo n'en menait pas large, il avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui complètement étourdi par la douleur. Il chercha Lyra du regard, avant de comprendre qu'il était le seul à avoir été pris, il la vit lui faire signe de garder le silence depuis la porte de la réserve où elle était cachée.

-Faites le tour, voyez s'il est seul ordonna le chef avant de lancer le sac de Milo à l'un de ses hommes. Randall fouille ça voire s'il y a des trucs utiles.

Pendant ce temps Lyra était sorti par une étroite fenêtre à l'arrière de la pharmacie mais elle avait pris soin de prendre de quoi faire une diversion. La jeune femme s'était servie dans un carton de sprays anti-moustiques plein de produits chimiques, son but était de mettre feu aux bombes et ainsi créer une petite explosion près des voitures lui laissant le temps d'aller chercher Milo par la porte arrière.

La première partie de son plan se déroula sans anicroche, elle s'approcha des voitures en silence puis réuni un petit tas de feuilles sèches et de brindilles sous une voiture. Lyra posa les six sprays au milieu des herbes sèches auxquels elle mit le feu, puis elle s'éloigna rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de temps avant que la chaleur ne fasse exploser les bombes, Lyra mit ce temps à profit pour rejoindre la porte arrière. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle entendit une explosion semblable à un pétard, un sourire se dessina sur son visage : son plan marchait. Elle entendit des ordres fuser et les hommes se diriger vers la source du bruit.

Dans la pharmacie il ne restait que deux personnes, dont le prénommé Randall qui gardaient Milo en joug. Lyra prit son revolver mais l'attrapa par le canon dans le but d'assommer les gardes, elle s'approcha en silence dans le dos du plus grand qui regardait vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme se redressa, raffermit sa prise sur son arme et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le crâne de l'homme. Ce dernier heurta le sol dans un bruit mate qui fit se retourner Randall, alors qu'il allait tirer; Milo, toujours au sol, lui donna un violent coup de pied au genou qui le fit tomber. Lyra s'approcha rapidement, l'attrapa par le col et lui donna un violent coup de poing à la tempe qui le mit dans les vapes.

\- Waouh ! On fait une super équipe mais je te propose qu'on se barre de là avant de célébrer notre victoire, lui chuchota Lyra en l'aidant à se redresser.

Dehors le groupe d'assaillants commençait à comprendre que l'explosion n'était qu'un moyen de les attirer à l'extérieur. Lyra et Milo étaient sorti par la porte arrière et couraient en direction de la sortie de la ville. La jeune femme soutenait Milo autant pour l'empêcher de tomber que pour le guider dans le noir. Leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas loin mais la forêt était plus proche, là-bas les voitures ne pourraient pas les suivre et les hommes n'arriveraient probablement pas à les pister même si la nuit était claire. Une fois arrivé dans le bois la soviétique les guida dans une rivière peu profonde qu'ils descendirent en direction du sud. Après avoir pataugé un moment dans l'eau Lyra se chargea de les ramener vers la grange grâce à sa boussole et aux étoiles.

Après une bonne heure de marche les deux fuyards firent une pause près d'une étendue d'eau où ils avaient une bonne vue sur les alentours. La respiration de Milo était sifflante, il c'était assis sur une pierre plate proche de l'eau et massait ses côtes encore douloureuses.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on reste là jusqu'à l'aube, je ne connais pas assez le terrain pour continuer sans risque, fit Lyra en tendant une bouteille d'eau à Milo.

-Je suis complètement d'accord, en plus je n'en peux plus. On a eu trop d'émotion pour la soirée, je veux juste dormir.

-Ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives dormir cette nuit, répondit la jeune femme. Tu viens, il y a un vieux chêne où on pourra s'installer.

Ils grimpèrent tout les deux dans l'arbre, c'était une technique qu'ils avaient développé quand ils bougeaient en forêt. Ainsi même si les rôdeurs venaient à les repérer ils ne représentaient pas un risque trop grand car ils étaient de mauvais grimpeur. Il suffisait donc à Lyra de les abattre avec son arc depuis son arbre avant de descendre. Calé sur une large branche qui formait une fourche Milo se retournait sans cesse pour trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

-Tu dors ? Finit il par demander.

-Nan, pas sommeil.

-Moi non plus, j'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé. Comment des gens en viennent à agresser les autres comme ça ? J'veux dire, j'étais pas une menace à moi tout seul et ils n'avaient pas l'aire de manquer de grand chose alors pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à nous ? Le ton de sa voix exprimait sa frustration.

-Ne te fais pas trop de nœud au cerveau à comprendre, ce n'est pas nouveau que les Hommes soient violents. Quand les gens sont violents par groupes c'est souvent qu'ils suivent une personnalité charismatique qui les pousse à la violence, la plupart de ces mecs ne t'auraient pas fait de mal si le chef ne les poussait pas à être agressif. Avec la fin des gouvernements tel que nous les connaissons les gens suivent des leaders pas des idéaux parce que c'est un temps de bascule. Les temps changent alors les gens acceptent plus facilement de devenir violent si ça leur permet de survivre.

-He bin, pour quelqu'un qui m'a dit de pas trop y penser tu as l'air d'y avoir vachement cogité, remarqua Milo. Mais sinon regarde nous on survit dans devenir violent, jusqu'à présent on s'est surtout battu avec des rôdeurs.

-C'est parce qu'on est que trois alors quand ça tourne au vinaigre on a juste à se barrer, on n'a pas de personne à charge comme des enfants, des personnes âgées ou des gens qui ne savent ou ne veulent pas se battre. En plus je pense que tout les leaders ne sont pas mauvais, simplement en situation de crise ils font ce qu'ils pensent être le mieux.

-Ouais... j'aimerai bien rencontrer d'autres groupes, peut-être qu'il y aurait des gens sympas. Pas que je vous aime pas toi et Willy mais simplement ça fait des mois qu'on se lâche pas. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse il poursuivit. Tu penses que la gamine vient d'où ? Elle vient certainement d'un groupe, elle n'aurait pas pu survivre toute seule aussi longtemps.

-Tu serais étonné de voir de quoi les enfants sont capables, en plus ils s'acclimatent plus facilement que les adultes. Mais sinon je pense que pour avoir une réponse à ta question il faudra attendre que Sophia te le dise, ce qui peut prendre quelque temps vu son état.

\- Je sais mais j'espère qu'elle a toujours quelqu'un qui la cherche, c'est important. J'ai hâte qu'elle nous en dise plus, peut-être qu'on pourra retrouver sa famille, s'enthousiasma Milo

\- Tu sais parfois il y a personne pour nous chercher, alors ne te fais pas de faux espoir, lui répondit Lyra.

Milo sentait bien qu'il y avait plus derrière cette histoire, alors il lui répondit simplement.

-Moi je te chercherais.

Le silence vint se glisser entre eux et le temps défila lentement jusqu'au lever du jour. À l'aube comme prévu ils repartirent vers la grange et rapidement ses contours se dessinèrent dans le brouillard du matin.


	4. Chapter 4 : Que faire?

**Hello,**

 **Nouveau chapitre, je le poste un peu tard mais comme dit le dicton mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez à laisser de reviews.**

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Que faire ?

La nuit avait été horrible, probablement l'une des plus longues de sa vie. Wilhelm avait passé son temps auprès de la jeune fille en faisant son possible pour que son état ne s'aggrave pas. À intervalles régulières il changeait le tissu humide posé sur son front mais la fièvre ne semblait ne pas vouloir baisser. Le britannique espérait que Lyra et Milo ne tardent pas trop mais malgré tout il ne se faisait pas d'illusion , ses deux compères ne seraient probablement pas là avant le matin.

Il c'était assis contre les bottes de foin, Wolfgang à ses côtés, et depuis le mathématicien regardait le temps défiler dans le noir. Il préférait ne pas allumer la lumière pour ne pas être repéré, de plus il n'avait que des bougies à disposition, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal dans une grange en bois. Wilhelm ne tenait pas à finir brûler, merci bien.

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient l'intérieur de la grange grâce à la vaste fenêtre qui faisait aussi circuler l'aire, laissant l'occasion au mathématicien de voir les autres locataires des lieux. Car de temps en temps des rats passaient d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, s'attardant parfois sur eux. Aucun ne semblait vouloir s'approcher plus, pas même de Sophia, très probablement à cause de la présence de l'énorme molosse qui veillait avec lui. Cela n'empêchait pas Wilhelm de les entendre se battre entre eux, à l'affût de la moindre baisse de vigilance pour s'en prendre à la blessée, ils étaient d'une bien lugubre compagnie dans une nuit qui ne paraissait sans fin.

C'est donc avec un réel soulagement qu'il entendit ses compagnons toquer à la porte du bas. Rapidement il descendit pour enlever les planches qui barricadaient la porte. Les deux compères semblaient fatigués mais ils souriaient comme deux niais, heureux d'être à nouveau tout les trois.

-Alors Grand Père tu comptes nous laisser dehors ? Plaisanta Milo

Wilhelm s'effaça de l'entrée pour les laisser passer, avant de se sentir happé dans une étreinte poulpesque par le plus jeune des trois.

-Si tu savais Willy comme tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru ne jamais réentendre le doux son de tes sarcasmes.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai même songé à me remettre à prié pour que tu restes loin. Répondit le vieux mathématicien un sourire aux lèvres démentant ses propos, en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte.

Plus loin Lyra câlinait son chien qui lui faisait la fête, très heureux de son retour. L'expression moqueuse de la jeune femme montrait qu'elle n'avait rien loupé de la scène entre les deux hommes. Ces deux là adoraient se chambrer et se disputer, mais il y avait une réelle entente entre eux. Finalement le jeune homme se décolla de sa victime, alléché par l'idée de pouvoir dormir un peu enfoui dans le foin. Les deux garçons montèrent pendant que Lyra attendait que Wolfgang revienne de son petit tour.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de votre côté ? Demanda Wilhelm à la cantonade.

\- On a réussi à avoir quelques médocs mais la ville est habitée par des gens et pas du genre bisounourse, lui répondit Lyra, Et toi ?

-Rien de particulier ici, la gamine ne s'est pas réveillée mais elle a commencé à faire de la fièvre dans la nuit.

Wilhelm la regardait l'air soucieux depuis le grenier, sa fatigue alourdissant ses traits. C'est à ce moment que choisit Wolfgang pour revenir et la jeune femme remit les planches pour barricader la porte. La kazakh montait l'échelle en soutenant son chien qui passait devant, elle entendit Milo raconter en détail leur histoire, en particulier leur rencontre avec l'autre groupe.

Elle lança son lourd manteau sur les bottes de foin avant de s'accroupir vers la fillette, son état était inquiétant. Le bandage mit la veille était teinté de sang, elle était pâle mais aussi moite de transpiration, la fièvre avait rendu son front brûlant. Tout les trois se réunirent autour de Sophia, Lyra se lavait les mains pendant que les deux hommes sortaient et préparaient les fournitures de soin nécessaire.

Wilhelm sorti un réchaud de leurs affaires et mis de l'eau à bouillir, il sortit aussi la pénicilline et prépara les seringues avec le bon dosage (selon la notice), il prit aussi l'anesthésiant local pour que la douleur des soins ne réveille pas la fillette. Milo alla chercher un grand tissu propre, qu'il avait voler chez le dentiste, il le plia et mit sous le moignon de la jeune fille, puis il en prit sorti les compresses pour nettoyer la plaie.

Lyra prit une ceinture qu'elle sera juste suffisamment pour faire un garrot, puis entreprit de découper le pansement déjà posé. La tache était délicate car il s'agissait de ne pas abîmer les chaires plus que nécessaire, une fois fait elle nettoya le tout avec de la bétadine.

Ensuite vint la partie la plus compliquée, celle de ligaturer les vaisseaux Lyra n'était pas certaine que c'était meilleure chose à faire car la plaie était ouverte depuis longtemps, de plus les tissus avaient été comprimés par les pansements mais la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Une fois terminée elle remit de la crème antibiotique, enleva la ceinture et referma la blessure avec des compresses et un bandage.

Pendant ce temps le mathématicien avait préparé la perfusion qui hydraterait et apporterai les antibiotiques nécessaires à la fillette. Le vieil homme lança un regard orgueilleux à la chirurgienne de fortune, l'aire de dire « et oui tu n'es pas la seule à connaître des trucs de médecine » avant d'accrocher la poche à un clou dans le mur au-dessus et de mettre la perfusion dans le bras restant de Sophia.

-Une bonne chose de faite, on va pouvoir roupiller maintenant, soupira l'asiatique du groupe qui cette fois était resté prudemment en retrait.

-Tiens prend ça avant d'aller te pieuter, fit Lyra en lui tendant des antidouleurs pour ses côtes meurtris.

\- Il ne manque plus qu'un cocktail et je serai comblé répondit le jeune homme en avalant sa pilule avant d'enlever ses chaussures et d'étendre une couverture et un sac de couchage sur le foin. Il s'endormit aussi tôt qu'il se coucha, la fatigue accumulé depuis des jours reprenant le dessus sur l'adrénaline.

-Il doit vraiment être fatigué le Gamin pour s'endormir comme ça, remarqua le plus âgé.

-Ouais ça a été une dure nuit, les gars qu'on a rencontrés l'ont pas loupé.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu vous suivre jusqu'ici ?

\- On n'a pas laissé de traces, j'ai fait gaffe. Mais ils pourraient fouiller le coin, s'ils nous trouvent on n'aura pas les moyens de se défendre ils sont trop nombreux.

\- C'est mauvais signe mais on peut mettre en place une vigie à la fenêtre, comme ça si nous les voyons arriver nous pourrons partir. Cependant il faut rempaqueter les affaires pour être prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment. Fit doctement Wilhelm

\- De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si on avait d'autres possibilités. Je prends le premier quart, tu ferais mieux de dormir toi aussi, tu as l'air crevé.

\- C'est une manière de dire que j'ai une tête horrible ? Ne te sens pas obligé de me le dire en prenant des pincettes, répondit malicieux l'homme de science, son accent écossait ressortant fortement avec la fatigue.

\- Très bien, se résigna Lyra. Wilhelm, t'as une tronche à faire peur à un rôdeur, va dormir avant de coller les miquettes à la petite.

Après sa pique Lyra prit son arc et se posta à la fenêtre. Wilhelm suivit son conseil et se coucha mais prit le temps de ranger leurs affaires en cas de départ précipité.

De son côté Wolfgang attendait patiemment que sa proie sorte de son trou avant de se jeter dessus et de la tuer d'un coup de mâchoire. Il rejoignit Lyra à la fenêtre un énorme rat dans la gueule et il se coucha à l'ombre en mangeant tranquillement son dû. La jeune femme regardait le soleil rejoindre le zénith, les rayons de ce dernier réchauffant sa peau mate.

Elle écoutait la nature autour de la grange, c'était important si quelqu'un venait elle l'entendrait de loin, elle entendit un clocher sonner midi à plusieurs kilomètres. L'avantage était que le bruit se situait assez loin, il attirerait les rôdeurs à lui et ainsi personne ne ferait attention à la vieille grange visiblement à l'abandon depuis un moment.

En début d'après-midi Milo se leva et fit craquer ses os en s'étirant, il piocha dans sa réserve de sucrerie tout droit sortie de chez le dentiste. C'est complètement débraillé que le jeune homme se dirigea vers Lyra, toujours en poste près de la fenêtre, et lui proposa des bonbons.

-T'es toujours pas allé dormir ? demanda Milo avant de bailler.

\- Non, avec Wilhelm on s'est dit que l'on devrait monter la garde. Au cas où les mecs de cette nuit nous trouveraient.

À cette idée l'asiatique grimaça en passant sa main sur ses côtes en souvenir de la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas pressé de renouveler cette rencontre, il en avait gardé bien trop de traces à son goût. Sa compagne de route ne semblait pas vraiment inquiète, seulement attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. De plus elle avait comme toujours un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Le plus jeune avait fini par comprendre que Lyra souriait peu importe la situation, ce qui avait le don d'agacer les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrés. La plupart du temps c'était juste le coin des lèvres qui se soulevait, ou encore un sourire rêveur et l'air absent qui laissait penser que la jeune femme était très loin dans ses pensées mais ce sourire pouvait aussi se transformer en rictus amusé ou moqueur. C'était une manière de faire comme si rien ne la touchait, comme si elle contrôlait parfaitement ce qui se passait. En somme un moyen comme un autre de se placer au dessus de toute cette destruction et de cette mort, c'était juste un sourire qui en disait long. Milo ne se formalisa donc pas de la voir sourire légèrement en guettant l'extérieur.

L'ancien steward se dirigea donc vers le coin où leurs sacs étaient posés et en sorti un petit réchaud de camping. Il le posa sur une botte de paille recouverte d'une toile qui leur faisait office de table et mit de l'eau à bouillir pour préparer des pâtes à cuisson rapide (le dernier paquet qu'ils leurs restaient).

En attendant il observa Sophia qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil agité par les cauchemars et les délires provoqué par la fièvre. Le linge sur son front était encore frais, signe que Lyra avait dû le changer récemment. Milo avait vraiment hâte qu'elle se réveille qu'il puisse en savoir plus sur elle, ça le changerait de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Une fois les pâtes prête Milo les assaisonna directement dans la casserole et prit deux fourchettes. Il alla s'asseoir en face de Lyra et posa le plat entre eux. Elle se saisit de l'un des couverts et ils se mirent à parler tranquillement de ce qu'ils allaient faire après en général et de Sophia en particulier.

\- Il va falloir la surveiller de près dans les jours à venir, voir si la fièvre est due au fait qu'elle se transforme ou si c'est simplement dû à son bras, fit Lyra

-Tu penses que la fièvre va passer quand ?

-Je dirais que si elle est due à son bras, la fièvre passera dans quelques jours, si elle réagit bien aux médicaments. Après elle commencera probablement à se réveiller mais elle mettra encore quelques jours à être complément lucide.

\- C'est si long normalement ? Je sais que tu n'es pas médecin mais tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître. Milo était curieux de savoir d'où Lyra tenait tout son savoir.

\- Je ne crois pas que la fièvre soit aussi foudroyante habituellement, en tout cas la gamine est sacrément K.O. Mais sinon si je m'y connais c'est que j'ai déjà vu des gens se faire amputer – quand j'étais gamine je vivais dans un petit village où mon père travaillait comme médecin. C'était un village assez reculé avec des traditions kazakhes bien ancrées, alors il n'y avait pas de médecin à l'occidentale mais plutôt un mélange. Mon père est allé étudier la médecine à Samara, pendant la période communiste il avait pu sortir de son village après il a pu associer la médecine traditionnelle et celle qu'il avait apprise à la faculté. Je passais mes journées dans la salle de soins à essayer d'apprendre et à vouloir assister mon père.

\- Ça devait être cool quand même, moi mes parents n'étaient jamais à la maison mais toujours en train de travailler dans des bureaux. C'est pour pas finir cloisonné comme eux que j'ai voulu être steward, au moins je pouvais voir du pays. J'ai toujours aimé voyager, découvrir de nouvelles choses, en plus j'ai pu faire enrager mes parents en choisissant un travail qui ne demandait pas de longue étude, se remémora l'asiatique.

-Et alors c'est quoi le meilleur endroit où tu es allé?

-Tu sais moi j'adore les villes, alors je dirai bien Séoul ou Tokyo. En plus il y a toujours plein de nouvelles technologies, des trucs de dingue encore plus au Japon qu'en Corée. Mais Séoul a un côté plus zen par moments, si on connaît les bons endroits, alors qu'à Tokyo t'as l'impression que les mecs sont sous cocaïne, toujours à 100 à l'heure. Ça me manque toute cette agitation, les gens, le bruit de la ville. Ici c'est trop calme. Raconta Milo en regardant l'extérieur qui était silencieux et ne reflétait pas l'ère post-apocalypse et morbide qu'ils vivaient au quotidien.

Alors que les deux compères reprenaient leur conversation, en parlant des avancés technologiques les plus folles, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Il semblait provenir de loin mais l'écho se répercuta dans le silence quasi surnaturel qu'il y avait dans la région.

-C'était quoi? Demanda Milo, pour confirmer ses pensées.

-Un coup de feu, à plusieurs kilomètres je dirais. Fit Lyra, ses sourcils plissés signe qu'elle se concentrait. C'est peut-être les gars d'hier.

-Ou alors c'est les gens qui cherchent Sophia, je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne du groupe que l'on a croisé en ville. Donc il y a peut-être d'autres gens dans la forêt qui la cherchent.

-Peu importe, c'est pas comme si on pouvait aller crapahuter en forêt avec la petite qui a une fièvre de cheval et un bras en moins. On n'est pas assez nombreux pour se diviser, surtout avec des groupes aussi violents qui traînent dans le coin.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On attend?! S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Si tu as une meilleure solution, je t'en prie Gamin, je suis tout ouïe. Fit la voix bourrue de Wilhelm derrière eux, les faisant se retourner en sursaut.

N'ayant rien à proposer Milo le leva et parti laver sommairement la casserole dans laquelle ils venaient de manger. Pendant ce temps l'écossais s'était rapproché de Lyra pour prendre sa relève dans la garde. La jeune femme se leva, étira ses membres endoloris.

-Je vais faire un tour vite fait avec Wolfgang, juste de quoi se dégourdir les pattes.

Sans laisser réellement à ses compagnons le temps de répondre, la kazakhe enfila son manteau et se saisit de son arc et de ses flèches avant de descendre.

Dehors tout était calme, il n'y avait pas de rôdeurs aux alentours. Lyra prit la direction des arbres, Wolfgang trottinant à ses côtés. Ce dernier été aussi heureux de sortir de la grange, c'était un chien de berger qui avait l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps à gambader à l'extérieur, pas un chien de salon.

Pendant leur petite promenade Lyra fit attention à ne pas laisser d'empreinte mais aussi à voir si quelqu'un était dans le coin mais il semblait que les gens qui avaient tiré un coup de feu n'étaient pas venu par ici. Soulagée, elle rejoignit la grange tout aussi discrètement.

La fatigue se fit sentir, ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement durs, entre l'errance, la recherche d'un endroit sûr pour finalement trouver une enfant dans la forêt et vivre dans un grenier à foin. La jeune femme était épuisée c'est pourquoi elle s'endormit rapidement après s'être installé dans son sac de couchage confortablement mit sur le foin.

La nuit tomba rapidement contraignant les habitants de la grange à rester dans le noir, les lumières attireraient fatalement l'attention sur eux.

Wilhelm se pencha sur Sophia, la fièvre était toujours présente mais n'avait pas augmenté. C'est un bon signe, sa plaie était propre le mathématicien s'en était assuré en changeant ses bandes. Les jours à venir allaient être déterminant pour elle, si elle se battait alors elle aurait une chance de survivre. C'était selon l'homme une belle métaphore de leur nouveau monde.


	5. Chapter 5: Wake up

**Hello,**

 **J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour publier ce chapitre. Hélas pour moi, malgré les vacances de Noël il me reste encore beaucoup de partiels à réviser et donc peu de temps. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain mais sachez que je ne m'arrête pas.**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des review.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Wake Up

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient établit leur campement dans le grenier de la grange. La fièvre de Sophia avait commencé à se stabiliser avant de baisser, ce qui laisser penser que la morsure de l'avait pas infecté.

Tous avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec soulagement, de plus la plaie au bras guérissait bien. Les médicaments avaient fait leurs effets et la jeune fille se réveillait de temps en temps mais jamais très longtemps. Son temps d'éveil permettait de lui faire avaler un petit peu de soupe pour qu'elle ne meurt pas de faim. Malheureusement la fillette qui n'était déjà pas très grosse avait fondu ces derniers jours, ses os ressortaient comme pour percer la peau.

Les trois adultes se relayaient pour veiller sur elle, la nourrir quand elle se réveillait, s'assurer que sa perfusion ne soit pas vide mais aussi lui faire sa toilette.

Les journées étaient dures, car en plus de rester éveiller pour surveiller Sophia, les trois compères avaient gardé en place leur surveillance à la fenêtre. Ils restaient enfermés la plupart du temps pour être certain que personne ne les trouvent. Ils se préparaient à partir dès que possible mais de temps en temps Lyra partait faire un tour avec Wolfgang.

Ces sorties étaient consacrées à la surveillance du coin, pour voir s'il n'avait personne qui ne c'était approché de la grange. La Kazakhe en profitait pour remplir les resserves d'eau près d'une rivière et ramassé quelques denrées sauvages comme des baies ou des champignons. L'eau récoltée était filtrée avec du sable puis bouilli avant d'être bu, il ne manquerait plus que l'un d'eux tombent malades à cause de l'eau.

* * *

Sophia ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi malade, quand elle se réveillait tout était floue autour d'elle. Elle sentait qu'elle qu'un lui donner de la soupe et de l'eau, probablement sa maman. Sa mère était toujours là pour elle, même quand son père lui faisait du mal. Son lit lui paraissait très dur et inconfortable sous elle, mais elle sentait le vent frais sur son front qui lui faisait du bien. Chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait elle essayait de garder les yeux ouverts pour apercevoir sa maman mais le sommeil la rattrapait toujours. En elle persistait une impression de malaise, comme si elle sortait d'un cauchemar qui ne la quittait pas quand elle se réveillait.

Elle aurait souhaité que sa mère chante comme elle l'avait l'habitude de la faire quand elle se réveillait la nuit ou quand son père était violent. Sa mère chantait toujours doucement presque un chuchotement comme si elle avait peur d'être entendu. Ces derniers jours elle n'entendait jamais le doux chuchotement qui la remportait au pays des rêves, mais seulement de paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes. C'était des mots qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à comprendre, tout était toujours flou autour d'elle.

Sophia sentit un tissu frais sur son front qui la réveilla. Alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermé la jeune fille essaya de faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour la première fois depuis des jours elle se sentit plus réveillée, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Les bruits autour d'elle ne ressemblaient pas à la ville où elle habitait, c'était plutôt des bruits de campagne comme des oiseaux qui chantaient, du vent qui secouaient les branches des arbres. La jeune fille fit donc le point de ce qu'elle se rappelait, en continuant de faire semblant de dormir.

Ses souvenirs étaient brouillées, à chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait dessus ils semblaient lui échapper. Elle se souvint d'une tente, pourquoi une tente ? Elle n'allait jamais faire du camping avec ses parents, son père était plutôt un pilier de bar. Elle revoyait sa mère s'occupait de la lessive a l'extérieur entouré d'autres femmes, d'un lac, d'elle-même en train de faire ses devoirs sur une table près d'un arbre mais aussi d'un autre garçon de son âge. Mais tous ces souvenirs n'avaient pas de sens pour elle, comment avait-elle fait pour atterrir là ? C'est alors que la réalité la frappa aussi fort qu'Ed frappait Carole : elle se souvint des morts, de la panique, de la vie dans le camp à l'extérieur d'Atlanta, de la mort de son père, du CDC, de l'embouteillage et de sa fuite dans la forêt. Son dernier souvenir remontait à Rick qui lui demandait de rester sans bouger dans le marais.

Cela signifiait qu'elle était de nouveau au camp et qu'elle avait dû tomber malade ou se blesser car elle se sentait toujours très fatiguée. Son bras lui faisait mal, comme s'il était plein d'échardes de bois. En tendant se concentrant elle entendit une personne murmurer à voix basse tout près d'elle et une voix plus éloigner lui répondre. La fillette se concentra pour ouvrir les yeux, mais comme à chaque fois depuis ces derniers jours ces paupières étaient lourdes comme du plomb. Difficilement elle cligna des yeux, et vit ce qui semblait être un plafond en bois mais sa vue était d'autant plus mauvaise qu'il faisait nuit.

-Elle est réveillée, fit une voix indéniablement masculine Sophia pensa qu'il s'agissait de Glenn.

Une silhouette s'approcha et lui glissa doucement une cuillère de soupe froide entre les lèvres, qu'elle but avec avidité se rendant compte à quel point elle avait faim. Les cuillères de soupe se succédaient et la voix l'encourageait à manger.

Quand elle eut fini de boire la soupe Milo entendit que l'enfant essayait de parler alors il mit sa main derrière sa tête et la suréleva avant d'apporter une bouteille d'eau pour qu'elle puisse boire un peu.

-Va – y doucement avec ta voix Petite, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu dors. Bois par petites gorgées sinon tu vas vomir si tu vas trop vite.

Sophia bu donc l'eau en faisant attention avant d'essayer de parler à nouveau. Elle voulait voir sa mère maintenant qu'elle était mieux réveillée et ne fait pas vraiment attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- Mama... ? Une quinte de toux la coupa avant la fin de son mot mais l'idée générale avait était comprise par son interlocuteur.

Milo ne savait pas quoi répondre à la jeune fille. S'il lui disait que sa mère n'était pas là elle paniquerait alors qu'elle devait rester calme mais s'il lui disait que sa mère était là il lui mentait et il n'aimait pas mentir, encore moins à un enfant. Alors que son silence s'éternisait ne rassurant pas le moins du monde la malade une voix lui répondit.

-Elle dort, lui répondit une voix grave, tu sais elle a passé ces derniers jours à veiller sur toi jour et nuit. Il faut qu'elle se repose comme ça elle sera plus en forme pour toi demain, fit Wilhelm

Sophia acquiesça, rassuré de savoir que sa mère n'était pas loin. Elle était triste cependant de ne pas pouvoir la voir mais bientôt la fatigue reprit le dessus et la jeune fille se rendormit, loin de voir les regards mauvais que Milo lançait au plus âgé.

-Tu étais obligé de lui mentir ? Maintenant elle nous fera jamais confiance, chuchota furieusement le jeune homme.

-Je vois pas en quoi lui faire faire une crise de panique était judicieux de toute manière demain elle ne s'en rappellera probablement pas.

-C'est pas la question qu'elle s'en rappelle ou pas c'est juste que l'on ne ment pas aux gens sur des trucs aussi important.

La dispute se poursuivit une partie de la nuit, jusqu'au moment où Milo exaspéré envoya sa chaussure au visage de Wilhelm pour qu'il se taise.

Quand Lyra se réveilla pour relever le plus âgé au guet elle les trouva tous les deux enfermer dans un silence boudeur. Wilhelm était descendu faire ses ablutions dans le baquet d'eau installé en bas, Lyra en profita pour interroger Milo du regard. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la question indirecte mais l'informa que Sophia s'était réveillée et était resté assez lucide. Lyra laissa passer le silence de ses deux compères. Les deux hommes ne se faisaient jamais la tête très longtemps, au bout d'un moment l'un des deux se lassait et recommençait à jouer des tours à l'autre.

Ces derniers temps étaient difficiles pour le groupe contraint à rester enfermé dans la grange, l'inactivité forcée après être resté autant de temps dehors ne leur réussissait pas. De plus les resserves de nourriture n'était pas très haute, c'était, avec la fatigue, la raison de la mauvaise humeur ambiante. Cependant le réveille imminent de Sophia était une promesse d'un départ prochain loin de cette grange où ils étouffaient.

* * *

Sophia savait qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus courageuse qui existé, depuis le début de l'épidémie elle avait l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar. Quand elle reprit connaissance en se rappelant les derniers événements elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû être plus courageuse mais surtout de ne pas sortir de sous la voiture aussi tôt. Aussi elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour faire face à la situation. Elle vit alors un plafond en bois qui lui semblait familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire plus précisément. Il faisait très chaud, l'air lourd ne faisait qu'augmenter la soif de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se redressa un peu en silence, à coté d'elle il y avait un homme âgé endormi, son inquiétude augmenta car elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, son regard fit le tour de la pièce pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux verts qui la dévisageaient.

Lentement la jeune femme qui était à la fenêtre se leva et se dirigea doucement vers elle, comme ont le faisait avec un animal sauvage sans jamais la lâcher du regard. Sophia était impressionnée par l'apparence de la femme, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient séparés en deux tresses qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. La femme avait la peau mate et le visage mongoloïde, elle était taillée tout en muscles et en souplesse comme une gymnaste, se déplaçant sans bruit dans la grange. Ce qui impressionnait surtout la fillette était les nombreux tatouages visibles sur les bras, elle semblait tellement étrange que Sophia se demanda si elle n'était pas encore endormie.

La femme se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau et vint se poster à son chevet, toujours doucement elle lui porta la bouteille aux lèvres la faisant boire à petites gorgées. Après quoi elle recula de quelques pas mais resta accroupit à la hauteur de Sophia et doucement elle commença à lui expliquer.

-Je m'appelle Lyra, couché à côté il y a Wilhelm mais il semblerait qu'il soit profondément endormi. Il y a quelques jours nous t'avons trouvé dans la forêt. Tu t'en rappelles? La fillette hocha positivement la tête. Tu as été mordu au bras, ça aussi tu t'en rappelles ?

Pour toute réponse Sophia jeta un regard affolé à son bras avant de soulever la couverture qui était dessus. La vision de son moignon lui fit un choc, elle resta comme bloquée son regard sur là où aurait dû se trouver son bras. La fillette n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle n'avait plus de bras, elle ressentait une vive douleur à l'avant-bras qu'elle n'avait plus. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son souffle devint erratique, dans sa crise de panique elle n'entendit pas la voix chantante de Lyra qui l'incitait à se calmer et à se concentrer sur son souffle. La fillette complètement terrorisée chercha une sortie des yeux, n'en trouvant pas elle s'élança vers les bottes de foin et se cacha dans un recoin entre le mur et les bottes vers le haut du tas.

Wilhelm s'était réveillé pendant la crise de panique et grimaça en voyant la fille s'était réfugié, il entendait ses sanglots qui s'intensifiaient mais ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il c'était attendu à ce qu'elle fasse une crise de panique en voyant son bras, ça aurait choqué n'importe qui, mais il aurait préféré que Lyra le réveille avant de lui dire. La jeune femme ne faisait pas toujours preuve de beaucoup de tacts. Selon lui, Lyra avait passé plus de temps avec les animaux qu'avec les humains, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait une approche plutôt directe avec ses paires. Wilhelm n'aimait pas être en contacte avec les gens mais il savait comment leur parler et les manipuler. Il avait grandi dans les milieux huppé du Royaume-Uni et avait donc passé son enfance à serrer des mains et à faire semblant de s'intéresser à ses interlocuteurs il avait fini par mieux comprendre la psychologie humaine.

Il proposa à Lyra de se rapprocher de la fillette et d'attendre qu'elle se calme, cependant la femme était en train de subir un savon de la part de Milo. Ce dernier lui reprochait la situation mais surtout son manque de tact. Wilhelm voyait bien que Lyra prenait sur elle pour ne pas réagir un léger rictus accroché aux lèvres comme si elle ne sentait pas concernée par les événements. Sentant la crise proche il prit sa voix de vieil homme en colère :

-Milo ! Ça suffit ! Le jeune homme se stoppa un temps pour se retourner vers lui.

-Alors quoi tu es d'accord avec elle ? Tout balancer comme ça à la tête de la gamine ! Le jeune homme était très énervé et commençait à virer hystérique. Toi qui ne fais pas grand cas de mentir aux enfants tu devrais être d'accord avec moi, à défaut de lui mentir tu aurais pu faire attention à la manière de lui annoncer. Fit-il en se retournant vers Lyra.

\- Arrête tes conneries Milo, crier ne sert à rien. Tu ne fait qu'augmenter la tension, tu ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé, tu dormais. Le mathématicien était en colère mais contrairement au jeune homme il faisait attention à ne pas crier. Alors maintenant va faire le guet à la fenêtre, avec un peu de chance ça va te calmer. Lyra tu ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour aussi, ce n'est pas tas faute mais là on est trop les uns sur les autres, va donc souffler un peu dehors.

Lyra lui jeta un regard absent, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de la remontrance de Milo, avant de se diriger avec Wolfgang vers l'échelle. Milo quant à lui poussa un soupir agacé mais un regard de Wilhelm l'empêcha de parler, il descendit derrière Lyra pour fermer la porte après la sortie de la jeune femme.

Wilhelm se dirigea vers l'endroit où était cachée la fillette, se guidant grâce au bruit des sanglots. Il la vit glissée dans un espace minuscule près du mur, assis sur les bottes de foin, Wilhelm la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Quand Sophia se calma elle sentit la présence de l'homme qui la surplombait, il lui tendit un mouchoir et une bouteille d'eau. Voyant qu'elle n'amorçait aucun geste pour s'en saisir il posa le tout à portée de main de la fillette.

\- Elle est où ma maman ? Fini t-elle par demander.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous t'avons trouvé en pleine forêt et depuis tu n'as pas vraiment repris connaissance. Si tu m'en dis un peu plus on ira voir si on ne trouve pas ta maman. La voix de Wilhelm était calme

-J'étais avec ma maman près de l'embouteillage sur la route, commença Sophia, avec nous il plusieurs personnes comme Rick, il est shérif, Shane qui travaille aussi dans la police. Mais il y a aussi Carl c'est le fils de Rick, il a mon âge, il est toujours avec sa maman Lori, elle a les cheveux roux. Avec nous il y a d'autres gens comme Andréa, T-Dog, Dale, Glenn et Daryl.

\- Et qu'est -ce que vous faisiez au niveau de l'embouteillage.

-On allait à la base militaire, je connais plus son nom, mais il y avait plein de voitures arrêtées sur la route alors on a fait une pause pour les sortir du milieu. Après il y a plein de rôdeurs qui sont arrivés et on s'est caché sous les voitures, mais quand je suis sorti il y en a un qui m'a poursuivi.

-C'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvé dans la forêt ?

-Oui mais Rick m'a rattrapé mais il m'a dit de me cacher le temps qu'il tue le rôdeur. Quand j'ai vu qu'il ne revenait pas je j'ai voulu rentrer seule aux voitures mais il y a un autre rôdeur qui est arrivé et je suis parti dans l'autre sens. Après je me rappelle seulement qu'il y avait des rôdeurs de partout puis plus rien.

Wilhelm comprenait la situation, il entreprit donc de lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé après qu'ils l'aient trouvé en forêt. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Milo avait écouté attentivement et c'était penché sur la carte de la région, probablement pour voir où était le groupe de survivants dont avait parlé Sophia. Après avoir fini de lui raconter Wilhelm lui tendit la main pour la faire sortir de son trou.

-Allez vient Gamine, tu vas pas rester là toute ta vie. Je suis certain que ce coin est tout sauf confortable, en plus je vais finir bossus si je reste comme ça. Ce serait dommage dans quand même pour un beau gosse comme moi.

Sophia gloussa à la dernière remarque et accepta la main de l'homme qui la hissât avec facilité hors de son petit espace confiné. Ils descendirent et l'aîné demanda à la jeune fille de s'installer sur sa couchette pour qu'il puisse refaire le pansement. Sophia ne voulait pas regarder son bras ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, elle faisait un maximum d'efforts pour ne pas y penser mais elle savait qu'elle devrait accepter. Prenant une grande inspiration la jeune fille se força à ne pas réagir violemment comme précédemment. Doucement Wilhelm défit le bandage prit le temps d'enlever tous les brins de paille qui avaient pu se glisser. Il appliqua de la crème hydratante trouvés dans un précédent raide et refit un bandage léger.

-Ça va ? Pas trop mal ?

\- Si, ça fait comme si j'avais des aiguilles dans le bras sauf que j'ai plus de bras.

\- C'est la douleur fantôme, ça arrive. Je vais quand même te redonner des antidouleurs.

Milo qui avait quitté son poste de surveillance revint avec de la soupe froide et des biscuits pour la jeune fille. Il les posa près d'elle et alors qu'elle commençait doucement à manger l'asiatique se présenta.

\- Salut, moi c'est Milo, fit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur devant elle. Si tu veux demain avec Lyra, la femme que tu as vue tout à l'heure, on ira voir au niveau de l'embouteillage dont tu as parlé. Ta maman doit probablement être toujours dans le coin, mais il faut que tu me dises exactement où il est.

L'homme étendit une carte de la région près de Sophia et lui montra ou était la grange et où il l'avait trouvé en forêt.

\- Sur une carte je ne saurais pas te dire où l'on était.

\- D'accord mais alors peux-tu me décrire les lieux ? Les panneaux que tu as vu mais aussi vers où tu t'es dirigé quand tu est allé dans la forêt.

\- Je me rappelle avoir vu un panneau qui indiquait la ville de Senoia mais sinon le paysage était le même avec les forêts et des rivières. Je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous pour vous montrer.

\- Donc vous deviez être dans cette zone là, fit Wilhelm qui était resté près d'eux en entourant un espace sur la carte.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes te reposer ici, on partira demain à l'aube avec Lyra. Les bois ne sont pas surs, et je ne parle pas que des rôdeurs. Le ton de Milo était catégorique et la jeune fille comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, c'est pourquoi elle se concentra sur sa soupe pendant que les deux hommes étaient penchés sur la carte.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à tomber quand Sophia avec l'aide de Milo installa sa couchette plus confortablement sur bottes de foin. Il lui fournit aussi un t-shirt propre qui était trop grand mais c'était toujours mieux que ces vieux vêtements. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, bientôt elle reverrait sa mère.

Les deux hommes étaient inquiets que Lyra ne soit pas encore de retour, la nuit s'était installés depuis un moment déjà et la fillette était rendormie. La nuit était sombre mais aucun n'osait allumer une lumière, c'était trop risqué.

Wilhelm guettait le retour de la Kazakhe quand il vit deux silhouettes en train de courir se profiler dans la clairière dont une nettement plus petite que l'autre. Il s'agissait bien là de Lyra et Wolfgang, le vieil homme ordonna à Milo qui n'était pas encore coucher de descendre ouvrir la porte.

Essoufflé par sa course Lyra était penché en avant les mains sur les genoux pendant que Milo remettait les planches. La jeune femme s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration pour délivrer l'information capitale qu'elle détenait et ne put que prononcer deux mots :

\- Une horde.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que Sophia et sa relation avec Carole ne s'éloigne pas trop de la série même si j'en parle peu. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous imaginez Sophia qui est un personnage trop peu développée dans la série selon moi.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sur les traces

**Hello,**

 **voici un nouveaux chapitre. L'aventure continue sur les traces du groupe de Rick chez Hershel. Pour ceux qui se demande le groupe de Rick n'a jamais trouvé Sophia dans la grange (normal) mais ils la pensent tous morte.**

 **XchechireCat**

* * *

Chapitre six : Sur les traces

Suite à l'annonce plus qu'alarmante les habitants de la grange avaient fermé les portes, étaient montés à l'étage, avaient enlevé l'échelle et fermé les volets.

Toute la nuit ne fut qu'un long calvaire où le groupe resta totalement silencieux dans le noir pour ne pas attirer les rôdeurs plus bas. Suite à l'annonce de Lyra ils avaient barricadé les portes et fermé les fenêtres pour ne laisser d'un interstice pour voir la situation à l'extérieur.

Peu de temps après les rôdeurs avaient commencé à passer comme un groupe d'oiseau migrateur. Milo se demanda si c'était vraiment le cas, s'ils fuyaient le nord pour aller se dorer au soleil du sud. Cependant le jeune homme n'était que très moyennement étonné de la venue de rôdeurs dans le coin, depuis des jours ils entendaient des coups de feu se répercuter dans les collines. Ce son étant synonyme de danger aucun ne c'était aventuré à connaître les personnes a l'origine de ce bruit. Les êtres sans âme passaient sans se rendre compte que la grange était remplie du casse-croûte qu'ils recherchaient si ardemment. Le petit groupe n'était pas de taille à lutter contre autant de rôdeurs c'est pour la discrétion était la seule politique qu'ils pouvaient appliquer.

Sophia s'était couchée sur les bottes de foin, recroquevillé dans sa couverture les nuits étant de plus en plus fraîche. Elle entendait les grognements des morts qui passaient à seulement quelques mètres et cela la terrorisait. La fillette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler et serrait de manière compulsive la couverture autour d'elle.

Un bruit semblable à un couinement tout près d'elle la tira de ses pensées. La jeune fille tourna la tête et aperçut un petit chaton qui la fixait de ses grands yeux encore bleu, il était taché de sang séché et boitait de la patte avant. Sophia le prit délicatement dans la main droite et la ramena contre sa poitrine pour rassurer le petit animal. Tout doucement elle descendit de sa botte de soin et se dirigea vers Wilhelm qui était assis a la table de fortune avec Lyra.

En la voyant arriver le vieil homme interrompit sa conversation chuchoté avec la Kazakhe et regarda le petit animal que Sophia tenait contre elle.

-Tu peux l'aider ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout doucement en le posant sur la botte de foin devant lui.

Wilhelm le regarda attentivement pendant que Lyra le prenait dans ses mains pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle vit une petite morsure il était très probable que le chaton a été mordu par un des gros rat au niveau de l'épaule. La jeune femme reposa le chaton et alla prendre le rasoir de Wilhelm ainsi qu'une crème antibiotique. Sophia continuait de caresser l'animal lorsque Wolfgang arriva, le grand chien se mit à le renifler. Décrétant que ce n'était pas une menace il se mit à lécher le sang sur lui. Lyra revint et reprit le chaton, elle commença à couper les poils autour de la plaie avec le rasoir et mit un peu de crème dessus. Elle rendit le chaton à Sophia qui murmura un petit merci avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Wolfgang à ses côtés. Ce dernier voulait continuer la toilette du petit qui selon lui laisser à désirer.

Lyra sourit en voyant la scène, la petite avait bon cœur, d'autres se serait contenté d'ignorer l'animal. Wilhelm lui avait dit ce qu'il avait appris sur elle, le groupe de la petite ne devait pas être loin. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient pu se tirer de la horde sans trop de dommage, ainsi la petite retrouverait peut-être sa mère.

Milo la sortie de ses pensés en l'interpellant doucement, l'asiatique du groupe guettait la progression des rôdeurs par l'interstice des volets. La jeune femme et le plus âgé se dirigèrent vers l'ouverture pour voir ce que Milo voulait leur montrer. Il s'agissait d'un incendie visible au loin, probablement plusieurs kilomètres. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait des humains à ce niveaux-là car jamais les rôdeurs n'auraient pu déclencher un incendie tout seul.

\- Il faudra que l'on aille voir ce qui se passe, fit le plus jeune.

\- C'est peut-être le groupe de la petite mais ça a l'aire de tourner au vinaigre pour eux, commenta Wilhelm

\- Vous croyez que ma maman est là-bas ? Demanda une petite voix dans leur dos les faisant sursauter. La petite fille s'était glissée dans leur dos pour voir ce qui avait attiré leur attention, son chaton toujours dans les bras.

\- On en sait rien, peut-être lui répondit Lyra en la dirigeant vers les lits sur les bottes de foin. Ça peut être ton groupe ou bien d'autres gens, on en a croisé dans une petite ville pas loin.

La fillette acquiesça et retourna dans les couvertures, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je sais que toi et moi on est pas parti du bon pied mais je te promets de faire le maximum pour que tu puisses retrouver ta maman.

-Tu promets ? Genre promit, promit ?

-Promit promit, fit Lyra en tenant son petit doigt et la petite fille ajouta le sien pour sceller leur accord.

-Tu n'es pas aussi effrayante que tu en as l'aire, lui dit Sophia, en fait t'es plutôt gentille.

Face la désarmante sincérité des enfants Lyra se contenta de sourire en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux. À cet âge-là l'opinion sur les personnes changeait souvent ne voyant que les bons côté, c'est pourquoi la jeune femme ne la détrompa pas. Oui elle pouvait être gentille mais ce n'était pas ce que les gens voyaient chez elle, pendant trop longtemps la gentillesse avait été une faiblesse. Aujourd'hui encore, l'altruisme était le genre de qualité qui pouvait être plus dangereuse qu'autre chose. C'est pourquoi Lyra préférait cacher ce qu'elle pensait et qui elle était vraiment, au moins personne ne s'en servirait contre elle.

-Dors demain quand se sera calme on partira.

* * *

Le groupe s'était mis en branle en fin de matinée, il avait fallu rassembler les affaires, refaire les pansements de la petite, mais surtout attendre que l'affluence de morts se calme. Lyra ouvrait la marche vers le lieu de l'incendie, son lourd sac de randonnée sur les dos et son arc en main. Juste derrière se trouvait Sophia engoncé dans un pull trop grand, la manche inutile épinglé sur le devant et un petit couteau à la ceinture. Elle avait aussi un morceau de tissu en bandoulière dans lequel était mis le petit chat trouvé la veille. Suivant côte à côte les deux hommes du groupe qui portaient eux aussi une partie des affaires, le chien passait entre les membres du groupe en quémandant des caresses avant de partir voir s'il y avait des menaces autour d'eux. Tout le monde restait silencieux en partie à cause du souvenir de la horde encore très imprégné dans leur mémoire mais aussi à cause de la pénibilité de la marche. De temps en temps il y avait un rôdeur qui apparaissait mais Lyra tirait une flèche avant qu'il devienne une menace.

Le groupe marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant d'arriver près du lieu de l'incendie, la densité de rôdeurs avait sensiblement augmenté au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière boueuse pour faire point.

-Je vais y aller voir s'il a quelqu'un ou quelque chose et vous attendez là, fit la kazakhe

-Je te laisserai pas y aller seule c'est trop dangereux, contra Milo

-Je prendrai Wolfgang je serai pas seule. Tu laisserais Wilhelm et Sophia sans défense ?

Après un bruit indigné du mathématicien qui grogna dans sa barbe comme quoi il savait se défendre, merci bien.

-Cherche pas je viens, y a pas d'autre possibilité. Le vieillard à plus de ressource qu'il n'y paraît, si avait vu sont lancé de chaussure sur ma personne tu douterais pas de lui.

-Il a raison Lyra, on est bien capable de se défendre. On va se mettre dans un arbre et attendre votre retour.

\- Ok mais si on revient pas dans une heure au plus tard ou si tu entend un truc suspect tu prends la Gamine et tu te tire de la vite fait. Tu vas vers l'autoroute dont elle nous a parlé, ça marche ?

-Ok mais compte pas sur moi pour partir plus loin, je vous laisserai pas, insista vieil homme

\- C'est sympa de voir que tu tiens à nous fit le plus jeune en souriant l'air canaille

-Ne t'emballe pas Gamin c'est juste que Lyra me doit vingt balles et un paquet de cigarettes, l'écossais prit un air détaché en s'appuyant sur le tronc d'arbre.

-C'est ça on va faire semblant de te croire. Bref allons-y.

Le vieil homme se hissa sur une branche haute d'un arbre où les deux autres aidèrent à monter les sacs avec les affaires. Après Lyra aida Sophia à caler le chaton dans son tissu et l'aida à grimper aux côtés Wilhelm.

Armes en main la jeune femme et Milo partirent vers le lieu de l'incendie. Ils sortirent de la forêt pour se retrouver dans de grands champs, dont les clôtures de fils babelé était arraché. Il y avait encore un certain nombre de rôdeurs mais les flèches de Lyra fusèrent rapidement les stoppant dans leur velléité cannibale. Ils virent des corps calcinés à l'écart signe qu'ils avaient été brûlé volontairement, probablement des wolkers se dit Milo en voyant cela. Il vit au loin une grande maison blanche comme il y en avait tant dans la région. L'architecture typique du sud des États-Unis apportait un aspect hors du temps, ils auraient aussi bien être au 19ème qu'au 20ème siècle, cette maison était semblable à un monument.

Lyra vit les restes encore fumant de ce qui semblait être une grange, ainsi qu'un camping-car qui était tout proche. Il y avait des morts achevés signes que la maison avait dû être défendu mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus personne de vivant. Cependant les morts se mirent â affluer vers eux, il devait en avoir une trentaine, la jeune femme vit Milo sortir son arme mais elle posa sa main dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas l'utiliser.

-La horde n'est pas assez loin, si on fait trop de bruit on va en attirer encore plus.

-Tu proposes quoi, demanda le jeune homme paniquant un peu à la vue des morts se rapprochant.

Lyra lui désigna le tracteur un peu plus loin, dont la voie était dégagée.

-On grimpe dessus et on tue à l'arme blanche tout ce qui s'approche.

Milo acquiesça et il se mit à courir vers le lieu indiqué, en chemin il planta sa machette dans deux rôdeurs un peu trop proches de lui. Wolfgang qui semblait avoir compris le plan sans qu'on lui explique sauta lestement sur l'engin agricole. Les deux humains le suivirent et une fois sur leur perchoir Lyra tira avec son arc sur les rôdeurs les plus près, Milo leur donnait des coups de machette. Lorsqu'elle fut à cours de flèches la kazakhe sortie son tomawak pour imiter son ami.

Les marcheurs étaient moins nombreux qu'ils l'avaient pensés et le groupe fut décimé sans trop de dégâts, mis a part que Milo glissa du tracteur en voulant descendre. Il se retrouva couché parmi les morts qui formaient un tapis, duquel il se leva prestement en émettant des bruits dégoutté.

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la maison, celle-ci semblait en relativement bon état, les fenêtre étaient barricadées par des planches. L'intérieur de la demeure était encombré de bibelot en tous genres, dans le salon se trouvait plein d'affaires de camping comme si tout à groupe avait dormi entassé là. Lentement ils inspectèrent les pièces tour à tour, ils ne trouvèrent que deux rôdeurs dans les étages, mis à par cela la maison était complètement vide. Lyra mit la main sur un grand nombre de produits médicaux qui leur serait utile alors que Milo se penchait plus sur le cas de nourriture, il y en avait encore plein les placards. Ils fermèrent la porte en sortant et entreprirent de faire le tour de la propriété, près des cendres ils trouvèrent ce qui semblait être des tombes qui étaient au nombre de trois. Il était clair que des gens avaient vécu là récemment, ils avaient dû être surprit par la horde de la veille. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent que l'endroit était sure et ils retournèrent chercher les deux autres membre de leur groupe.

Pendant ce temps Wilhelm tentait tant bien que mal d'inculquer à Sophia quelque principe de mathématiques, comme les dérivés et les fonctions sans se rendre compte que la fillette était trop jeune pour avoir étudié ça a l'école. La jeune fille en question avait renoncé à faire comprendre quoique ce soit au mathématicien borné et se contentait hocher la tête de temps en temps et caressait le chaton couché dans son giron. En entendant du bruit Sophia se tendit avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'énorme chien de ses compagnons de route, ces derniers arrivèrent juste après l'animal. Les deux avaient du sang encore frais sur leurs vêtements, preuve de leur rencontre récente avec des rôdeurs.

-Tout est ok, il y a une maison là-bas on va pouvoir y poser nos affaires, annonça l'asiatique en s'approchant de l'arbre pour récupérer lesdites affaires.

-Vous avez vu quelqu'un ? Sophia n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ou était sa mère.

\- Non mais il y avait du monde il y a pas longtemps, probablement jusqu'à hier soir. Il reste aussi une voiture, si elle a de l'essence tu vas venir avec moi et on va aller sur les lieux de l'embouteillage où tu t'es perdu.

Soulagé la fillette acquiesça aux paroles de l'autre fille du groupe et se laissa glisser en bas de l'arbre, pour atterrir dans les bras de Milo qui l'attendait à la réception. Lentement le groupe reprit sa progression sous la pluie vers la ferme où Sophia grimaça quand elle vit le nombre conséquent de morts entassés sur le terrain. Puis elle vit la voiture dont Lyra lui avait parlé et s'y précipita en courant car il s'agissait de celle de son père. Elle ne vit même pas les autres courir derrière elle, après tout le terrain restait dangereux malgré le nettoyage de Lyra et Milo.

Wilhelm avait suivi la course de Sophia en se demandant ce qui avait pu causer une si soudaine réaction. La jeune fille se jeta sur la voiture en appelant sa mère, rapidement elle l'ouvrit et se mit à fouiller dedans. Le vieil homme se rapprocha d'elle alors que les larmes surgirent au coin de ses yeux, il mit une main sur son épaule et tenta de la rassurer comme il put.

-Il y a plusieurs traces de pneu récentes, signe que des gens ont quitté la ferme en hâte, il est possible que ta mère soit parmi eux fit la voix de Lyra, ils doivent pas être loin après tout ça ne date que d'hier soir.

À ces mots Sophia leva la tête vers son interlocutrice, sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et demanda ce qu'ils attendaient pour partir voir sur l'autoroute avant de monter à la place passager. Lyra suivit de mouvement en donnant son sac à Milo pour qu'il installe le groupe dans la ferme et lui donna des recommandations de dernières minutes. Les clés étaient toujours sur le contact et alors les deux filles partirent en direction de l'autoroute.

* * *

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un peu largués face à la rapidité avec laquelle les événements s'étaient enchaînés. Le plus jeune haussa les épaules et repartie en direction de la maison, suivi par Wilhelm. Une fois a l'intérieur avec tous les sacs il se demanda comment faire,

\- Tu crois que l'on s'installe tous dans la même pièce ou que l'on peut prendre une chambre chacun ?

\- Une chacun, je commence à en avoir plein les bottes de vous savoir sur le dos, ça nous fera pas de mal, grogna l'écossais en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Milo laissa les affaires de Lyra dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussé qui était très simplement composé d'un lit en bois, une table de chevet et d'une chaise. Il y avait une pièce qui menait à une petite salle de bain, mais il y avait toujours de l'eau courante. Le jeune homme monta les escaliers et s'installa dans une pièce qu'il avait fouillée précédemment. Il s'agit de la chambre d'un adolescent ou d'un jeune adulte vu les affaire. L'asiatique s'effondra les bras en croix sur le lit et poussa un soupir monstrueux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas couché sur quelque chose d'aussi confortable. En regardant autour de lui il vit une game-boy posée sur un bureau pas loin, il étendit le bras au maximum pour ne pas à avoir se relever. Il la mit en route et la musique entêtante de Tétris se lança, le jeune homme joua sans voir le temps passer.

Le plus âgé quant à lui était monté dans une chambre ou il avait pu s'installer avant de prendre une douche. Le vieil homme avait commencé à voir toutes les denrées alimentaires que la maison avait, ils avaient de quoi refaire leurs stocks.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite mais surtout n'hésitez pas à vous manifester en me laissant un petit mot.**

 **Petite note: Normalement il reste bien la voiture de Carole chez Hershel puisqu'elle est partie à moto avec Daryl; Rick, Carl et Hersel ont prit le pick-up rouge; Lori, t-Dog et Beth on le pick-up bleu de Otis; Maggie et Glenn ont le 4X4 de ville vert.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Ou sont-ils?

Chapitre 7 : Où sont -ils ?

 **Hello tout le monde,**

 **J'ai plus de temps que prévu pour publier ce chapitre mais maintenant que je suis en vacance je vais écrire des chapitres d'avance pour publier plus régulièrement.**

 **XcheschireCat**

* * *

Lyra avait décidé de suivre les traces de pneus les plus visibles qui se dessinaient sur la piste en terre. Cependant la légère pluie fine qui avait commencé à tomber en début d'après-midi compliquait les choses. La jeune fille à coté d'elle dans la voiture était résolument silencieuse et fixait la route comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le silence était troublé seulement par les halètements du gros chien qui avait pris place sur la banquette arrière. D'une main distraite Sophia continuait de caresser son chat qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de confier aux autres avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Le petit animal semblait inquiet d'être dans un tel véhicule c'est pourquoi il se serrait encore plus contre sa petite maîtresse.

Lyra rejoignit enfin une route goudronnée où elle vit après avoir roulé un peu qu'il s'agissait du numéro 85. La kazakhe s'arrêta au milieu de la route et sortit une carte de la région du petit sac qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Posant la carte sur ses genoux elle chercha la route numéro 85 quand elle sentit Sophia se pencher sur son épaule.

\- Je pense qu'il faut aller par là, fit l'enfant en pointant le nord-est de la carte, je me rappelle avoir entendu le son de la cloche d'une église.

Il y avait en effet indiqué dans cette région là une église Peatchtree Baptiste Church, que Wilhelm avait déjà entourée au crayon à papier. La jeune femme hocha la tête et replia la carte avant de la donner à Sophia et de se remettre en route.

C'était un silence pensant qui c'était installer dans la voiture, Sophia était trop préoccupée pour s'en soucier. Son bras était de plus en plus douloureux en partie à cause de leur nombre limité de médicaments.

De temps en temps des carcasses de voitures apparaissaient sur la route, obligeant la conductrice à les contourner. Plus elles se rapprochaient du lieu supposé de l'embouteillage plus les vielles automobiles étaient nombreuses. Sophia fut la première à voir les voitures de l'embouteillage, le 4x4 ralenti et zigzagua entre les voitures mais le chemin semblait avoir été dégagé.

Lyra arrêta le véhicule et coupa complètement le moteur pour ne pas attirer les rôdeurs, il y en avait déjà quatre qui s'agglutinaient autour de la voiture en donnant des coups contre la carrosserie et les vitres. La jeune femme mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sophia et posa son doigt sur la bouche pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit mais de toute manière la jeune fille semblait complètement tétanisée. Sa main restante était crispée sur son animal de compagnie et regardait sans ciller un mort qui était au niveau de sa fenêtre.

Lyra passa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et saisit son tomahawk avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière derrière Sophia. Rapidement la jeune femme sortit de la voiture et se redressa alors que le rôdeur le proche se tournait vers elle. D'un geste souple elle envoya son arme dans la tête de l'indésirable avant de la retirer d'un mouvement sec qui provoqua un bruit de succion. Les autres rôdeurs à proximité suivirent rapidement le même chemin que leur comparse. Wolfgang n'hésita pas à se jeter dans la mêler, afin de faire tomber les rôdeurs avant de les mordre au niveau du crâne, ce faisant le briser. Lorsque que la voie fut claire la kazakhe ouvrit la portière de l'enfant, elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce depuis que Lyra avait quitté la voiture.

\- Je vais faire un tour voir si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant ou un indice prouvant que le groupe de ta maman est dans le coin. Lyra chuchota ces quelques mots en gardant la main sur l'épaule tremblante de la petite fille. Je veux que tu restes là pendant ce temps, tu es plus en sécurité dans la voiture.

Alors que Lyra faisait mine de se relever et sentit Sophia qui lui agrippa la manche. La jeune fille regardait en sa direction avec des yeux suppliant, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Cependant Lyra ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la prendre avec elle. Si elle paniquait à nouveau en voyant des rôdeurs et qu'elle s'enfuyait, l'enfant ne survivrai probablement pas à une nouvelle escapade en forêt. C'est pourquoi Lyra lui répondit :

-Je te promets de faire vite et de revenir vite et toi en attendant ne bouge surtout pas.

Lyra sorti son arc et prit une flèche en mains lorsqu'elle entreprit de faire le tour des voitures, la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus forte rendait cependant la visibilité compliquée. Quelques morts étaient encore dans le coin mais aucune horde à l'horizon. Rapidement la jeune femme trouva un pick-up dont le par-choc était encore maculé de sang frais, et juste en face une voiture sur laquelle elle pouvait encore lire distinctement le mot « Sophia » le reste ayant était emporté par l'eau. Après une inspection rapide qui lui confirma que personne ne se trouvait dans le coin la jeune femme rejoignit la voiture.

C'est complètement trempé qu'elle se positionna derrière le volant, l'eau goûtait en un ploc-ploc régulier depuis les quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles qui s'étaient échappées de ses tresses.

-Il y a un message sur l'une des voitures je pense qu'il est pour toi, il est presque complètement effacé mais l'on peut voir distinctement ton nom.

A ces mots la jeune fille regarda l'adulte avec des yeux pleins d'espoir, c'était pour elle une chance de revoir sa mère.

\- Mais tu n'as vu personne à part le mot ?

\- Non désolée seulement le mot, je vais mettre la voiture plus près et on va voir si quelqu'un arrive.

La petite hocha la tête et resserra la prise sur son chat. À l'arrière le gros chien essayait de se débarrasser de l'eau sur ses poils en se frottant avec force à la banquette, n'hésitant pas à couiner pour mettre plus de vigueur dans son action. Une fois satisfait du résultat il s'étirat avant de s'allonger de tout son long.

À l'avant les filles avaient prévu de rester jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit, si personne ne venait elles laisseraient un mot donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à midi.

* * *

Wilhelm de son côté a jeté un coup d'œil aux resserves de nourriture et de médicaments avant de pendre ce qu'il lui semblait essentiel dans son sac. En cas de fuite se serait un avantage non négligeable qu'il aurait avec lui. Après avoir fait le tour et s'être assuré que toute les issu étaient bien bloqué, le plus âgé du groupe monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche rapide, il avait de chance qu'il reste de l'eau dans les puits, il comptait bien profiter de l'occasion.

À l'étage, il entendit la musique entêtante d'un jeu vidéo et vit Milo qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'assurer que tout soit sécurisé avant de s'affaler dans un lit. Parfois Wilhelm se demandait comment le jeune homme pouvait toujours être en vie en étant aussi tête en l'air, ça tenait du miracle pour lui car le gamin avait beaucoup de mal à adopter des réflexes de survie malgré le contexte. Il était toujours le premier à parler fort, à rentrer dans une zone sans vraiment faire attention, il avait à plusieurs reprises manquées de mettre le feu à leur campement (c'est pour cela que les autres était toujours hésitant à le laisser approcher le feu.) mais aussi, c'était le premier à parler aux personnes extérieures du groupe sans problème. Comme si les autres êtres humains n'étaient pas une menace, le mathématicien était réaliste et savait que les autres êtres humains n'hésiteraient pas pour la plupart à leur faire du mal pour avoir plus de chance de survivre. Les quelques rencontres qu'ils avaient faites lui avaient donné raison. Peut-être que les événements de Brooks lui mettraient du plomb dans la tête, mais l'écossais en doutait, le jeune n'était pas fait pour se méfier des autres. Lui avait commencé à éviter les gens bien avant l'apocalypse mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Après une douche aussi rapide que glaciale Wilhelm observa depuis sa fenêtre les restes de la grange complètement brûlé. La pluie tombait sans laisser au feu la possibilité de repartir, c'était l'un des point positif de ce crachin, car si jamais un incendie venait à se déclencher alors personne ne serait là pour le stopper. Il pourrait brûler la moitié du pays (ou de ce qu'il en restait) ou de ce qu'il en restait avant de s'éteindre.

C'était une nouvelle source d'angoisse pour le mathématicien qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête avec tout les catastrophe potentiel qui trottait dans son esprit. Le plus simple pour lui était encore de noyer ses craintes sous une bonne dose d'alcool et de sarcasme. À priori, c'était mort pour l'alcool, il n'en avait pas trouvé une goutte dans la maison, mais peut être que s'il fouillait mieux, alors qui sait...

En attendant, il prit une serviette qu'il humidifia avant de se dirigeait vers la chambre de Milo ou retentissait toujours la musique de Tétris. Le jeune homme était tellement concentré sur son jeu qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver, ce qui fit intérieur soupirer Wilhelm, ce dernier prit le temps de bien déplier la serviette trempée avant de la jeter sur Milo qui poussa un glapissement indigné, mais l'écossais était déjà en train de descendre loin de lui, dans le vain espoir de ne pas subir de vengeance.

C'est plein d'eau et de projet de vengeance que Milo descendit dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, Wilhelm avait allumé quelque petites bougies qu'il y avait en stock, car les fenêtres obstruées empêchaient la lumière du jour de filtrer. Son projet de vengeance tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il vu le mathématicien faire la cuisine en étant vêtu d'un tablier blanc avec de la dentelle sur les pourtours. Son rire résonna dans toute la maison, c'était alors qu'il était plié en deux les larmes aux yeux qu'il reçut un chiffon laissé à pleine vitesse. Il fallait croire que Wilhelm aimait lancer toutes sortes d'objets sur sa personne.

-Arrête un peu de rire et aide moi donc, feignasse !

-Comment veux-tu que j'arrête, tu ressembles à la parfaite petite ménagère qui attends que son mari rentre du travail. Au détail près que t'as plus de barbe, Milo complètement mort de rire avait eu bien du mal à sortir cette phrase.

L'écossais haussa un sourcil et jaugea son compère du regard avant de répondre.

-Crois-moi si c'était le cas ce ne serait certainement pas toi mon mari, surtout que tu n'as rien fait de la journée à par te plaindre.

-Hey, c'est faux, lui répondit l'asiatique complètement offusqué, j'te ferais dire que c'est moi qui aie nettoyé le terrain des rôdeurs qu'il y avait.

Cette réplique fut suivie d'un autre haussement de sourcil dubitatif avant que le mathématicien ne fouille dans l'un sac et en tire une carabine ainsi d'une paire de jumelles.

-Rends toi utiles et va faire le guet. Tu me préviens si quelqu'un approche ou si les rôdeurs s'intéressent à peu trop à la ferme.

* * *

Le ciel commençait à assombrir et les filles n'étaient toujours pas de retour, Milo n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il était assis depuis des heures sur une misérable chaise à l'une des fenêtres du grenier. Wilhelm lui avait monté une assiette principalement composé de pomme de terre, le plus vieux était dans la même position à la fenêtre voisine. Ils discutaient pour ne pas tomber complètement endormit, car ces derniers temps avaient étaient dure, et ils avaient en tous dormi que quelques heures par-ci par-là. Les deux hommes avaient trouvé un petit jeu consistant à décrire les rôdeurs de la manière la plus étrange possible pour que l'autre le trouve. Une sorte de « où est Charlie » un peu morbide.

Alors que la pluie avait cessé et que les étoiles commençaient à briller quand ils virent les phares d'une voiture en approche.

-Va au premier étage et poste toi à la fenêtre, on ne sait jamais ce que la situation nous réserve, après ces quelques mots Wilhelm descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre alors que Milo allait se poster comme prévu à l'une des fenêtres.

La voiture se positionna en marche arrière tout près de la porte d'entrée, pour permettre de repartir plus rapidement. Quelques morts commençaient à s'approcher, l'ancien steward vit Wilhelm s'en occuper, il fut rapidement rejoint par Lyra, car c'était bien elle dans la voiture. Pendant ce temps, Sophia était rentrée et Milo la rejoignit en bas une foi certain qu'aucun inconnu n'était là.

Il arriva pendant que la femme de leur groupe finissait de barricader la porte d'entrée. L'attitude de Sophia suffisait à lui confirmer qu'elles n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant. Wilhelm entraîna la fillette dans une pièce pas loin ou se trouvait une partie du matériel médical pour lui refaire son pansement et lui donner de nouveau médicament.

Milo suivit Lyra et Wolfgang dans la cuisine ou elle servit une gamelle d'eau à son chien ainsi d'un peu de nourriture qui Wilhelm avait préparé. Une fois tous les deux posés à table, elle lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé, mentionnant le fait qu'ils retourneraient voir demain à midi s'il y avait des nouvelles.

La bougie sur la table éclairait le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait résigné, plus le temps passait plus les chances de retrouver le groupe d'origine de Sophia diminuait.

Sophia suivit de Wilhelm entraient dans la pièce pour s'installer à table. Le plus âgé plaça une assiette devant la fillette avant de parler des stocks et des tours de garde à venir avec Lyra.

Voyant que la fillette n'avait pas le morale Milo sorti un comics d'Iron Man qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre pour lui raconter l'histoire à grand renfort d'onomatopées et de mimes.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
